Zusammentreffen der Brüder
by Sanaka1
Summary: Was passieren könnte würden Don und Charlie auf Deans und Sams Fall angesetzt werden. Nun mit korregietes 1 Kapitel
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein kühler Septembermorgen als Don Eppes in das Büro des FBI-Direktors gerufen wurde. „Agent Eppes, ich möchte, dass Sie und Ihr Team diesen Fall übernehmen", sagte der Direktor und überreichte Don eine Akte.

„Es geht um die wohl gefährlichsten Verbrecher seit langem, Dean und Samuel Winchester. Dean wird wegen mehrerer Verbrechen gesucht darunter Mord in mindestens drei Fällen, mehreren Raubüberfällen, Kidnapping und Vergewaltigung seines Bruders Samuel. Wahrscheinlich wird dieser von Dean gezwungen ihm zu helfen. Ich will, dass Sie die Beiden finden." „Verstanden, Sir." „Gut, ich hab Professor Eppes schon in die Details eingeweiht. Sie können gehen, Agent Eppes." Don nickte und verließ das Büro.

Zwei Tage später stand Charlie im Büro seines Bruders und erläuterte die möglichen Ziele. "Ich denke, sie werden in dieser Gegend hier zuschlagen. Diese Tode sind am außergewöhnlichsten. Sechs Menschen haben dort in den letzten Wochen angeblich Selbstmord begangen. Wenn ich recht habe, werden Dean und Samuel versuchen sich mit den Angehörigen der Opfer zu unterhalten." „Okay Chuck, das ergibt Sinn. Weißt du wann sie ungefähr bei den Angehörigen auftauchen?" „Nein, nicht genau, da wir leider nicht wissen, wo sie sich zur Zeit befinden, aber wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage. Sag mal Don, wäre es möglich, dass ich mich mit den Familienmitgliedern unterhalte?" „Ja, das sollte möglich sein."

Einen Tag später ging Charlie von Haus zu Haus und befragte die Familien. Als er gerade bei der Letzten war, klingelte es dort an der Tür und Sam und Dean traten ein. „Das sind Ihre Kollegen, Mr. Eppes richtig?" „Ja, genau. Ich hatte total vergessen, dass sie herkommen wollten, um mich abzuholen", sagte der Mathematiker schnell. Die Mutter des angeblichen Selbstmörders nickte verstehend und verließ den Raum.

Kaum war sie gegangen, zog Dean eine Pistole und drückte sie in Charlies Rücken. „Kein Wort oder wir töten die Frau verstanden?" Charlie nickte sofort, woraufhin Sam rief: „Wir müssen leider schon wieder gehen, Ms. Dearing." „Natürlich Agenten, hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen", rief die Frau aus dem Nebenzimmer ohne zu bemerken, was wirklich vor sich ging. Nachdem die Drei das Haus verlassen hatten, drängten die beiden Winchesters Charlie zum Impala. Dort angekommen gab Dean Sam die Schlüssel, ehe er Charlie auf die Rückbank drückte und sich neben diesen setzte.

Der Professor versuchte noch nicht einmal sich zu wehren, geschweige denn zu fliehen, da er wusste, dass er gegen die beiden Jäger keine Chance hatte. Sam fuhr zu dem Motel etwas außerhalb von Los Angeles, wo er und sein Bruder ein Zimmer gemietet haben. Dort angekommen, zog Dean den Mathematiker regelrecht aus dem Wagen und schubste ihn in den Raum.

Sam wusste, dass sein Bruder kurz vor dem Ausrasten war, also ging er auf diesen zu und zwang ihn sich aufs Bett zu setzen. „Beruhige dich, Dean." „Beruhigen?! Verdammt Sam, wir haben einen FBI Agenten als Geisel, wenn die uns erwischen, bekommen wir lebenslänglich" „Ja, aber noch sind wir immer entwischt und außerdem haben wir ihn nur entführt und nicht erschossen." „Und was wenn wir nicht entkommen? Dann verbringst du den Rest deines Lebens in einer Zelle. Verdammt Sam, du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir, ich dagegen sterbe in einem Monat." „Dean ich hab gesagt, dass wir hier heil rauskommen werden und das werden wir auch. Und dann werden wir dich aus dem Deal herausholen."

Gerade als Dean etwas erwidern wollte, klingelte Charlies Handy. Dean sah das Genie mit einem Blick an, der diesem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sofort griff er daher in seine Jackentasche und reichte dem Jäger zitternd sein Handy. Dean entschied sich den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. Kaum hatte er die Annahmetaste gedrückt, wurde auch schon durchs Telefon gebrüllt: „Verdammt Charlie, wo zur Höhle steckst du? Ich hab David extra los geschickt, um dich vom Haus des letzten Opfers abzuholen, nur um zu erfahren, dass du bereits mit zwei FBI Agenten mitgegangen bist."

„So so, Charlie heißt unser Gast also", erwiderte Dean gespielt arrogant. „Wer sind Sie?" „Oh ich denke du weißt, wer ich bin. Immerhin sucht ihr mich und meinen kleinen Bruder ja anscheinend" „Dean Winchester! Was hast du mit Charlie gemacht?" „Oh noch nichts, aber das könnte sich sofort ändern, sollte er etwas versuchen." „Ich will mit ihm reden." „Und warum sollte ich das zulassen?" „Du möchtest dir doch nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten aufhalsen, oder?"

„Ha mich erwartet doch sowieso schon die Todesstrafe, also was sollte mich davon abhalten diesem Agenten etwas zu tun?" „Hör zu Dean, bitte lass mich mit ihm reden." „Nein, woher soll ich wissen, dass er dir nicht verrät, wo wir sind. Also keine Chance." „Dann lass mich über die Freisprechanlage mit ihm reden. Bitte." „Einverstanden, aber wenn er was Falsches sagt, wird er es bereuen."

„Okay. Chuck hörst du mich?" „D-Don" „Ja. Wie geht es dir?" „I-Ich hab Angst, Don." „Ich weiß, Buddy. Bist du verletzt?" „N-Nein." „Gut- Charlie, ich möchte, dass du mir die Zahl Pi sagst." „3,14159..." Noch bevor Charlie weiter reden konnte, schoss Dean auf diesen. „CHARLIE!", schrie Don verzweifelt.

Ehe der Professor seinem Bruder sagen konnte, dass es nur ein Schuss in die Schulter war, kappte Sam die Verbindung, bevor er Dean die Waffe aus der Hand nahm und Charlies Handy zerstörte. Dann ging Samuel auf den verängstigen Mathematiker zu. Als er vor diesem stand, fragte der ehemalige Collegestudent: „Wer war der Typ, der angerufen hat? Dein Partner oder dein Boss?" Als Charlie nicht antwortete, drückte Sam ihm die Pistole an die Schläfe und sagte: „Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder du antwortest oder ich puste dir dein Gehirn heraus!"

„Sammy, hör auf es reicht. Du bist nicht du selbst, " sagte Dean um Sam davon abzuhalten etwas zu tun, was er nachher bereuen würde. „M-Mein Bruder", entgegnet der Mathematiker weinend und unter großen Schmerzen, auf die Frage des ehemaligen Collegestudenten. „Dein Bruder? Arbeitet er auch für das FBI?" fragte Sam. „Ja. Bitte lasst mich ihn anrufen", flehte Charlie. „Wieso?", fragte Sam kühl. „Don musste mit anhören, wie auf mich geschossen und dann die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. Was würdest du an seiner Stelle denken."

„Das wir dich erschossen haben. Und weiter?", bohrte Sam, dem es inzwischen gelungen war sin Dämonenblut zurück zu drängen, nach. „Er wird sich die Schuld für meinen Tod geben. Immerhin hat er seinen Boss überredet, mich bei den Fällen helfen zu lassen." „Wieso helfen? Du bist doch ein FBI Agent", erkundigte sich Dean. „Nein. Ich bin nur mathematischer Berater. Ich helfe dem FBI mithilfe von Mathematik Verbrechen aufzuklären." „Warum warst du dann bei Ms. Dearing zuhause?", fragte Dean. „Ich wollte meine Daten überprüfen und etwas herausfinden, was nicht in den Polizeiberichten stand."

„Du denkst also nicht, dass diese Leute Selbstmord begangen haben?", bohrte Samuel interessiert nach. „Nein. Es ist unmöglich, dass sechs Leute innerhalb von zwei Wochen in einer Straße Selbstmord begehen. Lasst mich Don nur sagen, dass ich noch lebe, dann sag ich euch alles, was ich weiß. Auch, was die Polizei und das FBI unter Verschluss halten." Sam sah kurz zu Dean, ehe er Charlie sein Handy gab. Der Mathematiker wählte mit zittrigen Fingern Dons Nummer. Dieser ging auch sofort an sein Handy. „Eppes" „Don." „Charlie? Bist du unverletzt? Wo steckst du?" „Don, es tut mir Leid. Bitte gib dir nicht die Schuld, okay und sag Dad bitte, dass ich ihn gern habe", sagte Charlie ehe er auflegte, ohne Dons Antworten abzuwarten.

Der Mathelehrer sah Dean und Sam in die Augen, ehe er erzählte: „Alle Opfer waren weiß und 25 Jahren alt. Was niemand erwähnt hat, ist, dass alle Opfer eine Affäre hatten und ihre Geliebten immer in dasselbe Hotel eingeladen haben. Daher denke ich, dass der Täter aus dem Umfeld des Hotels stammt." Die beiden Jäger hatten Charlie genau zugehört und vermuteten, dass die Männer von einer Frau in Weiß getötet wurden.

Sofort ging Sam zu seinem Laptop und suchte im Internet nach Hinweisen darauf. Dean musterte währenddessen den völlig verängstigten Lehrer. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass die Schusswunde und die Brandwunde von der Pistole, wohl ziemlich schmerzten, da Charlies Atmung ziemlich unruhig war und er immer wieder scharf die Luft einzog. Dean erhob sich und ging auf den Berater zu, woraufhin Sam sich ein wenig verspannte und hoffte, dass sein Bruder nichts Unüberlegtes tat.

Dean blieb vor Charlie stehen und reichte diesem eine Hand, welche dieser zögerlich annahm und sich auf die Beine helfen lies. Der Jäger bugsierte das Genie zum Bett, was diesem so viel Angst einjagte, dass er umkippte und das Bewusstsein verlor. Zum Glück konnte Dean ihn noch auffangen, bevor er unsanft auf dem Boden aufkam. „Was ist passiert Dean?", fragte Sam, der sofort zum Bett geeilt war. „Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte ihn nur auf das Bett setzen, damit ich mir die Wunden mal ansehen kann und da ist er einfach umgekippt."

Sam sah kurz auf Charlie, ehe er erwiderte: „Wir sollten seine Schulter verarzten, solange er nichts mitbekommt. Es wird höllisch wehtun die Schusswunde zu desinfizieren und zuzunähen." „Ja." Sam holte eine Flasche Alkohol sowie Nadel und Faden aus seinem Rucksack. Dean kniete sich währenddessen über Charlie, setzte sich auf dessen Hüfte und zog ihm die Jacke, das Hemd sowie das T-Shirt aus. Der ehemalige Collegestudent setze sich neben die verletzte Schulter des Mathematikers und fing an die Wunde zu desinfizieren.

Unterbewusst versuchte sich Charlie aufgrund der Schmerzen zu wehren, doch Dean hielt ihn an den Handgelenken fest, sodass es dem Genie unmöglich war, Dean, Sam oder sich selbst zu verletzen. Nach einer Stunde war die Schusswunde soweit versorgt, sodass sich Dean von Charlie erhob und Sam sich um die Brandwunde kümmerte. Der Mathematiker wimmerte ein wenig vor Schmerzen, ehe er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Sofort schreckte er hoch und drückte sich zum Kopfende.

„Hey, ganz ruhig, sonst geht die Naht wieder auf", erklärte Dean mit ruhiger Stimme. Charlie sah zu Sam, welcher ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter gelegt hatte, ehe er stotternd fragte: „I-Ihr werdet mich nicht foltern oder missbrauchen?" Kaum hatte der Lehrer die Frage ausgesprochen, bereute er sie. Die beiden Winchesters sahen sich an, ehe Dean geschockt entgegnete: „Warum sollten wir so etwas tun?"

Charlie schwieg und sah zu Boden, diese Reaktion gefiel Dean ganz und gar nicht und so zwang er den Mathematiker, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, bevor er seine Frage wiederholte: „Warum sollten wir bzw. wohl eher ich, da du kein Problem damit hast, wenn Sam dich berührt, so etwas tun?" Sam wusste, dass das Genie seinem Bruder nie antworten würde, dafür hatte er zu viel Angst vor diesem. Also seufzte er ehe er vorsichtig fragte: „Steht so etwas in Deans Akte?" Der Lehrer nickte leicht und fing an vor Angst zu zittern.

Der ältere Jäger war geschockt von der Unterstellung er hätte jemanden missbraucht, daher erkundigte er sich extrem wütend: „Und wen soll ich Vergewaltigt haben." Charlie zuckte bei Deans Tonfall zusammen, da er diesen von Don kannte. Es war der Tonfall, der sagt ´entweder du sagst mir was ich wissen will oder ich verspreche dir du wirst es bereuen.´ Sofort erwiderte der Berater daher leise: „Samuel."

„Gott, wie kommt das FBI auf so eine Idee. Ich würde Sammy nie anfassen, er ist mein Bruder verdammt!", schrie Dean, welcher auf hundertachtzig war. „Dean beruhige dich. Du machst unserm Gast Angst", versuchte Sam seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. Dieser sah zu Charlie und bemerkte, dass dieser extrem zitterte. Daraufhin atmete er ein paarmal durch ehe er etwas leiser sagte: „Sammy, gib mir dein Handy" „Was hast du vor, Dean?", wollte Sam besorgt wissen.

„Das FBI anrufen." Der ehemalige Collegestudent reichte seinem Bruder widerwillig das Handy. Daraufhin rief Dean die zuletzt gewählte Nummer an. „Eppes" „Ich will mit demjenigen reden, der für den Fall von mir und meinem Bruder zuständig ist." „Das bin zurzeit ich, immerhin haltet ihr meinen Bruder gefangen." „Das heißt, du hast meine Akte gelesen?" „Ja, ziemlich viele Vorstrafen für jemand so junges." „Es geht mir um eine Bestimmte."

„Welche, die Morde? Wenn du mir erzählen willst, dass es jemand war, der deine Gestalt angenommen hat, vergiss es." „Nein, wenn es sein muss bekenne ich mich dafür schuldig, aber ich schwöre, ich habe meinen Bruder nie missbraucht." „Und warum sollte ich dir glauben?" „Charlie." „Ich schwöre dir, solltest du es wagen ihn anzufassen, bring ich dich eigenhändig um."

„Genau das meine ich. Du würdest alles tun, um deinen Bruder zu beschützen. In der Hinsicht sind wir uns sehr ähnlich." „Wir sind uns nicht ähnlich", zischte Don. „Doch sind wir. Wir tun alles, um unsere Familie zu beschützen, sind sehr ehrgeizig und verlieren schnell unsere Ruhe, wenn es um unsere Brüder geht. Aber ich denke es wird Zeit, zum Grund meines Anrufes zu kommen. " „Was willst du?" „Dass du dich uns auslieferst." „Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Don, obwohl er schon längst beschlossen hatte, auf Deans Forderung einzugehen.

„Du könntest auf deinen Bruder aufpassen." „Okay, wo soll ich hinkommen?" „Komm nach Century City. Sammy wird dich dort beim Filmstudio abholen, keine Waffen verstanden? Ach und noch was solltet ihr beiden nicht in einer Stunde hier sein, jage ich deinem Bruder eine Kugel in den Kopf kapiert." „Ja, in fünfundzwanzig Minuten am Filmstudio, unbewaffnet" antwortete Don, legte auf, legte sich eine Wanze an und lief wie ein Wahnsinniger zu den FBI Autos. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Wagen fahren, da er wusste dass das Auto mit dem er zum Filmstudio fuhr dort stehengelassen würde.

Sam sah Dean an, ehe er nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Du willst also dass ich ihn abhole?" „Ja, nimm vorsichtshalber eine Waffe mit. Ich will keine Überraschungen." „Okay. Und welches Auto soll ich benutzen?" „Schließ den Chrysler, der eine Straße weiter steht, kurz." „In Ordnung, bis gleich", sagte Sam und verließ das Zimmer. „Warum tust du das?", fragte Charlie. „Was?" „Meinen Bruder damit drohen, dass du mich erschießt." „Ich will nicht, dass er auf die Idee kommt, er könnte Sam festnehmen oder ihm etwas tun."

Charlie schwieg eine Weile, ehe er sich erkundigte: „Was meintest du vorhin damit, dass du in einem Monat sterben wirst? Du scheinst sehr gut in Form zu sein." „Du würdest mir eh nicht glauben." „Vielleicht, aber ich möchte es trotzdem gerne wissen." „Vor elf Monaten wurde Sammy von jemandem erstochen und ich konnte und wollte ihn nicht verlieren, also habe ich einen Deal gemacht, meine Seele für Sammys Leben und ein Jahr mit ihm. Das heißt in einem Monat wird dieser Dämon kommen und sich meine Seele holen."

„Warum versuchst du nicht den Deal zu brechen." „Wenn ich es tue stirbt Sammy." „Aber trotzdem tut er alles um dich aus dem Deal zu bekommen, richtig?", wollte Charlie wissen. „Ja, woher weißt du das?" „Ich würde dasselbe bei Don versuchen und ich denke du hast Recht. Ihr beide seit euch wirklich sehr ähnlich." „Na ja, du und Sammy aber auch. Sag mal, warum hast du plötzlich nicht mehr so viel Angst vor mir?"

„Wie gesagt du und Don seid euch sehr ähnlich. Daher denke ich nicht, dass du mir etwas tun wirst, solange ich tue, was du willst. Außerdem ist Don auf dem Weg hierher." Dean lächelte, ehe er sagte: „Du solltest versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Sobald das Adrenalin nachlässt wirst du die Schmerzen von der Schusswund deutlich spüren, aber im Schlaf ist es nicht ganz so schlimm." „Danke." sagte Charlie und legte sich hin woraufhin er auch sofort einschlief. Dean setzte sich auf den Bettrand und wachte über den Mathematiker, wobei er viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Samuel feststellte.

Don war innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten beim Filmstudio, wo er nach Sam Ausschau hielt. Diesen fand er auch sofort. „Samuel Winchester?", erkundigte sich Don, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ja, Agent Eppes richtig?" Der FBI Agent nickte, woraufhin ihn Sam zu einem Auto führte. „Ist das dein Wagen?" „Nein, ich hab ihn vorhin kurzgeschlossen", entgegnete der Jäger ehrlich. „Warum hast du mich abgeholt und nicht dein Bruder? Vertraut er dir nicht?" fragte der Kleinere.

„Doch, das tut er. Er riskiert sein Leben, um mich zu beschützen. Dabei sollte er mich einfach töten, wie es unser Vater von ihm verlangt hat." Don sah entsetzt zu dem Jüngeren, ehe er flüsterte: „Warum hat dein Vater dass verlangt?" Der ehemalige Collegestudent seufzte resigniert, bevor er erwiderte: „Du würdest mir eh nicht glauben." „Versuch es."

„Als ich ein Baby war flößte mir ein Dämon sein Blut ein und tötete meine Mutter. Vor zwei Jahren tötete er auch meine Freundin auf dieselbe Weise wie meine Mutter. Sie sollten mein Blut an einigen der Tatorte gefunden haben. Bei der Untersuchung sollten einige Unregelmäßigkeiten in meinem Blut aufgetaucht sein. Das kommt von dem Dämonenblut in mir." „Wir haben oft nicht nach deinem Blut oder Fingerabdrücken suchen lassen, da sich die Untersuchungen meistens auf Dean beschränkten", gestand Don.

„Das dachte ich mir schon, dabei bin ich um einiges gefährlicher als Dean." „Das glaub ich dir nicht." Sam lachte und sagte: „Jetzt hörst du dich wie er an." Don sah zu dem Jüngeren, ehe er fragte: „Denkst du dein Bruder wird Charlie etwas tun, während du weg bist?" „Nein, ich denke, er wird versuchen ihn zu beruhigen." „Wieso beruhigen?" Der Größere hörte deutlich die Anspannung in der Stimme des FBI Agenten, sodass er erklärte: „Nun ihr Bruder hatte ja unsere Akten gelesen und sie wissen ja, was meinem Bruder vorgeworfen wird."

„Du meinst die Folterungen und die Morde?", zischte Don. „Nein, ich meine die Unterstellung, er würde mich missbrauchen." „Wir unterstellen es nicht, es gibt Beweise dafür." „Und welche bitte? Er hat mich nie angefasst!" „Nun in eurem Motel Zimmer in Schaumburg, Illinois haben wir auf einem Bett Blut und Sperma nachweißen können, und da nur du und dein Bruder das Zimmer betreten habt, war uns klar, dass es dein Blut seien muss." „Aber ihr habt nie einen DNA Test gemacht. Sonst wäre euch aufgefallen, dass beides von Dean ist."

„Wie kann beides von deinem Bruder sein?" „Nun auch Dean hat seine Bedürfnisse und wird sich wohl mal wieder einen Porno oder so angesehen haben, während ich in der Bibliothek war. Was weiß ich. Wir kleben nicht dauernd aneinander. Sie sagten, ihr habt das Blut in unserem Zimmer in Schaumburg gefunden? Nun dort ist bei unserer Jagt auf einen Poltergeist etwas schief gelaufen und Dean wurde leicht verletzt. Als er sich hingesetzt hat, muss wohl etwas von dem Blut auf das Bett getropft sein." Als der Jäger die Zweifel in dem Gesicht des Kleineren sah, flüsterte er: „Sie denken wirklich, mein Bruder würde über mich herfallen und mit mir zu so etwas abscheulichen anstellen, das ist nicht der Fall "

Don glaubte Sam zwar nicht, doch er beschloss es einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen und den DNA Test nachmachen zu lassen. „Warum hast du mich vorhin nicht nach Waffen durchsucht", fragte der FBI Agent, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Warum sollte ich? Bevor du deine Waffe benutzen könntest, würden ich oder Dean dich erschießen außerdem würdest du das Leben deines kleinen Bruders nicht in Gefahr bringen. "

„Ich schwöre euch, solltet ihr Charlie etwas tun, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr euch den Tod wünscht." Sam grinste nur ehe er sagte: „Wir sind da." Don verspannte sich und wartete darauf, dass der Jäger ausstieg und ihn zum Hotelzimmer führte, in dem sein Bruder gefangen gehalten wurde. Als Sam die Tür zu diesem aufschloss, hätte der FBI Agent am liebsten seine Waffe gezogen. Dean kniete über Charlie und fuhr mit seinen Händen gerade die Hüfte des Mathematikers entlang.

„Äh Dean, was tust du da?", fragte Sam seinen Bruder verwirrt, nachdem er Don seine Pistole an den Kopf gesetzte hatte, damit dieser nichts Unüberlegtes tat. „Nun mir ist eingefallen das wir vorhin nicht nach einer Waffe gesucht haben und das hab ich nachgeholt. Charlie meinte zwar er sei nur mathematischer Berater, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein." Der FBI Agent war zwar nicht vollkommen überzeugt von Deans Erklärung hielt es jedoch für besser zu schweigen. Der ältere Jäger stand auf und ging zu seinem Bruder und dem Agenten. „Du bist also der große Bruder, hm." „Ja" „Und was hast du nun vor? Willst du uns nun verhaften?" „Nein. Ich will, dass ihr meinen Bruder gehen lasst."

„Warum sollten wir? Zwei Geiseln sind besser als eine, oder?" „Charlie ist doch nur Mathelehrer. Außerdem ist er verletzt. Also lasst ihn einfach gehen." Dean wusste, was Don durchmachte, also nickte er Sam zu. Dieser verstand sofort, was sein Bruder wollte, sodass er mit seiner Waffe ausholte und Don niederschlug. „Ich soll Charlie in ein Krankenhaus fahren?" „Ja, ich kümmere mich um unseren FBI Agenten." „Gut, soll ich dann bei ihm bleiben oder zurückkommen?" „Bleib bei ihm. Nicht, dass unser Agent noch was versucht", erwiderte Dean.

„Okay", sagte Sam, ging zum Bett, hob Charlie ohne große Mühe hoch und brachte diesen zu dem geklauten Auto, wo er den Professor auf die Rückbank legte und diesen ins nächstgelegene Krankenhaus fuhr. Charlie bemerkte das noch nicht einmal. Nachdem Sam und Charlie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren wurde der Ältere sofort in den OP gebracht wo die Schusswunde professionell behandelt wurde. Als er aus diesen zwei Stunden später rausgerollt wurde folgte Sam den Schwestern in dessen Zimmer.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu diesem auf und ein junger Mann mit einer Waffe in der Hand betrat den Raum. „FBI Keine Bewegung. Hände so dass ich Sie sehen kann. Samuel Winchester. Ich verhafte Sie wegen Mordes, Kidnapping sowie Kreditkartenbetrüg in mehreren Hundert fällen." Der Jäger hob langsam die Hände und lies sich ohne Gegenwehr die Handschellen anlegen ehe er fragte: „Können Sie mit dem Abführen bitte noch warten bis Charlie aufwacht?"

„Wieso?", fragte David vorsichtig. „Ich habe Dean versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben bis er aufwacht." „Samuel egal was dein Bruder dir sagt du musst ihm nicht gehorchen oder ihm mit dir machen lassen was er will." „Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun?" „Es nennt sich Stockholm-Syndrom. Das heißt das Opfer sympathisiert mit dem Täter. Wenn du gegen Dean aussagst würden wir dich ins Zeugenschutzprogram nehmen und du müsstest keine Angst mehr vor deinem Bruder haben" „Was! Ich habe keine Angst und werde auch nie Angst vor Dean haben." „Samuel wir haben deine Krankenakte sowie die Krankenakten deiner falschen Identitäten. Sie lesen sich wie ein Auflistung von Misshandlungen." „Dean hat mir nie etwas getan, Verdammt."

„Und was ist mit deinem Vater?" „Niemals", zischte Sam und trat näher an David heran als sich Charlie rührte. Dieser öffnete zögerlich die Augen und war erleichtert David zu sehen. „David?" Der FBI Agent war sofort an der Seite des Mathematikers und sagte: „Ja wie fühlst du dich?" „Müde" „Das liegt wohl an den ganzen Medikamenten. Ruhe dich etwas aus. Ich muss Samuel noch zum FBI-Gebäude bringen dann komm ich dich nochmal besuchen." „Kann ich vorher nochmal mit Dean telefonieren sonst wird er nervös." „Okay"

Dean zog Don währenddessen vom Boden hoch, legte ihn auf das Bett, ehe er nach dessen Waffen und den Handschellen suchte. Als er das letztere gefunden hatte, fesselte er Don mit diesen an das Bettgestell. Dabei spürte er die Wanze an Dons Uhr, die er sofort zerstörte. Nach einigen Stunden kam Don wieder zu sich und bemerkte sofort, dass er völlig wehrlos und Charlie nicht mehr in dem Zimmer war. „Wo ist Charlie? Geht es ihm gut? Habt ihr ihm etwas getan?" „Beruhige dich, deinem Bruder geht es gut, denke ich. Sammy hat ihn in ein Krankenhaus gebracht." „Danke", flüsterte der Agent. „Du solltest mir nicht danken. Sobald dein Bruder durchgecheckt wurde, sagt mir Sammy Bescheid. Dann lass ich dich hier alleine und sorge dafür, dass die Selbstmorde aufhören. Solltest du nicht mehr da sein, wenn ich wiederkomme, kannst du die Beerdigung deines Bruders vorbereiten."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Charlie in Gefahr bringen würde, oder?" „Man kann nie sicher genug sein immerhin warst du verwanzt." Bevor Don etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte Deans Handy. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Sammy", sagte Dean als er sich von Don wegdrehte. „Tja, du weißt doch wie es in dieser Funkytown zugeht (Werde mit einer Waffe bedroht)." „Ja. Wie geht es Charlie?" (Wie viele sind es?) „Sein Arzt sagt, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Wir sehen uns nachher, Dean, oder?" (Einer. Soll ich Ihn überwältigen?) „Ja, Sammy, ich ruf dich an, wenn ich fertig bin. (Ja rufe mich nachher an wohin du kommen sollst). Kümmere dich solange um Charlie und rede nochmal mit dem Arzt, (Bring Charlie mit) " erwiderte der Angesprochene, ehe er auflegte.

Sam drehte sich blitzschnell um und schlug David mit der Faust gegen die rechte Schläfe. Dieser verlor sofort das Bewusstsein. Als Sam wieder auf ihn zuging presste sich Charlie ängstlich in das Krankenbett. Der Jünger packte diesen unter den Armen und zog ihn auf die Beine. Charlie wurde augenblicklich rot, doch das legte sich sofort wieder als Sam ihm ein Messer an die Kehle setzte. „Ganz ruhig, dann passiert dir nichts." Der Lehrer nickte leicht ehe Sam das Messer vom Hals wegnahm und es stattdessen an Charlies Wirbelsäule ansetzte ehe sie den Raum verließen. Der Jäger ging hinter Charlie sodass die vorbeigehenden Leute ihn für einen Freund des Verletzten hielten.

Als Dean Don erneut ansah, wich dieser unterbewusst ein wenig zurück, da das Gesicht des Jägers vor Zorn nur so glühte. „Du hast deine Kollegen auf meinen Bruder angesetzt, obwohl du genau weißt, dass er deine Agenten ohne Probleme überwältigen kann und wir deinen Bruder in unserer Gewalt hatten. Was für ein mieses Arschloch von Bruder bist du? Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht erschießen sollte?", sagte Dean, ehe er dem FBI Agenten die Pistole an die Schläfe setzte.

„Wenn du mich tötest, wird das FBI deinen Bruder hinrichten lassen." „Du glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Sam ohne einen Fluchtplan gehen lasse. Ich sorge mich um meinen Bruder im Gegensatz zu dir, als ich gerade mit Sammy gesprochen habe, habe ich ihm gesagt dass er deinen Agenten überwältigen und Charlie zu mir bringen soll. Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen, Agent", erklärte Dean, ehe er Don zurück stieß, das Zimmer verließ und sich mit dem Impala auf den Weg zum Westwood Village Memorial Park machte.

Beim geklauten Auto angekommen setzte der Jäger den gefangenen auf den Beifahrersitz ehe er sagte. „Bleib sitzen oder du wirst es bereuen" Der angesprochene presste sich in den Sitz und rührte sich keinen Millimeter bis Sam einstieg. Der Ältere startete das Auto und fuhr los bevor er Dean anrief. „Sammy. Geht es dir gut?" „Ja Dean alles Okay. Wo soll ich mit unserem Gast hinkommen?" „Zum Westwood Village Memorial Park. Wir treffen uns beim Grab von Miss Thomsen. Ich fange schon mal an dieses auszuheben." „Okay. Ach ja lass mir bitte den Kofferraum vom Impala auf", erwiderte Sam ehe er auflegte.

Beim Friedhof angekommen parkte Sam neben dem Auto seines Bruders, dann drehte er sich zu Charlie und befahl: „Steig aus und stell dich mit dem Rücken zu diesem Auto." Der entführte gehorchte sofort woraufhin Sam ebenfalls ausstieg, zum Impala ging und dessen Kofferraum aufmachte. Als er sein Tasche herausgeholt hatte durchsuchter er diese nach einem T-Shirt sowie einer Jeanshose welche er Charlie reicht. „Hier. Du kannst dich im Auto umziehen" „Ah D-Danke", erwiderte der Ältere ehe er in den Chrysler stieg. Nachdem er angezogen wieder aus dem Auto kam packte Sam diesen am Arm und setzte diesem erneut das Messer an die Wirbelsäule. Beim Grab der Frau in Weiß angekommen, kam Sam mit einem völlig verängstigen Charlie auf ihn zu. Dean nickte Sam zu, als er ihn sah. Dieser senkte daraufhin das Messer und übergab den Berater Dean.

Charlie wusste, dass er dieses Mal sehr wohl um sein Leben fürchten musste, dennoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, zu fragen: „Geht es Don gut? Sie haben ihn nicht getötet oder, Sir?" Der Angesprochene sah auf den verängstigen Mann vor ihm und konnte nicht anders als traurig zu lächeln, bevor er erwiderte: „Deinem Bruder geht es gut." Der Mathematiklehrer seufzte erleichtert, bevor er sich gegen Dean lehnte.

„Was tust du da?", fragte der Jüngere scharf. „T-Tut mir leid. E-Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Sir." Dean überlegte etwas, ehe er entgegnete: „Du bist ziemlich müde von den Medikamenten und der Operation, stimmst?" „J-Ja, Sir" „Okay, wir sind hier gleich fertig, dann kannst du etwas im Wagen schlafen." Sam hatte das Grab zu Ende ausgehoben, während Dean mit Charlie geredet hatte, sodass nur noch die Überreste verbrannt werden mussten. Als das geschehen war, hob Dean den Berater hoch und trug ihn zurück zum Impala. Sam folgte den beiden mit etwas Abstand.

Der Mathematiker hoffte, dass die Winchesters ihm nichts tun würden, solange er tat, was sie von ihm wollten und nicht versuchte zu fliehen. Daher wehrte er sich nicht, als Dean ihn hochhob und zum Auto trug. Er war sogar ein wenig froh, dass Dean ihn trug, da er nicht wusste, ob er den Weg alleine geschafft hätte. Als der Jäger ihn allerdings auf die Rückbank legte, kehrte seine Angst zurück. „Was passiert nun mit mir? Ihr seid ja anscheinend in Los Angeles fertig, Sir.", fragte Charlie leise und stotternd.

„Nun ich hab deinem Bruder damit gedroht, dir etwas zu tun, sollte er es wagen uns weiter zu verfolgen und er hat seine Agenten auf Sammy gehetzt, obwohl dieser dich ihn ein Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Was würdest du an unserer Stelle tun?" „Mich dafür büßen lassen, das Ganze auf Video aufnehmen und meinem Bruder schicken denke ich, Sir." erwiderte der Professor resigniert. Die Fahrt danach verlief schweigend bis auf das Geräusch, welches das Handy von Sam von sich gab, als dieser es aus dem fahrenden Wagen warf.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde Fahrt bemerkte Sam eine anscheinend verlassene Hütte mit einer Scheune. „Dean, da!" Der Angesprochene fuhr sofort in die gezeigte Richtung. Bei der Hütte angekommen stieg Samuel aus und sah durchs Fenster. Als er sicher war, dass niemand in der Hütte war, gab er seinem Bruder ein Zeichen. Dieser verstand, drehte sich zu Charlie um und befahl: „Aussteigen!" Der Ältere gehorchte sofort und ging schnell zur Hütte, wo er sich neben Sam stellte, als dieser das Türschloss knackte.

Dean fuhr den Wagen in die Scheune, holte seine und Sams Sachen aus dem Kofferraum und schloss das Scheunentor ehe er sich ebenfalls zur Hütte begab. Sam hatte unterdessen das Schloss geknackt, die Tür offen gelassen und war mit Charlie schon hineingegangen. Als er in der Hütte war, schloss Dean die Tür und begutachtete den Unterschlupf. Alles sah noch sehr brauchbar aus und es lag kaum Staub, was bedeutete, dass die Hütte noch nicht lange unbewohnt war.

Der ältere Winchester sah die riesige Angst des Lehrers, davor dass er und Sam seinen Vorschlag annahmen. Also beschloss Dean mit dem Mathematiker zu reden. „Charlie." „Ja, Sir?" „Setz dich auf den Stuhl da und sieh mich an." Der Berater tat, was Dean ihm befahl und wartete darauf, dass dieser ihn folterte, doch das geschah nicht. Stattdessen kniete sich der Jäger vor Charlie und fragte: „Warum hast du ihm Auto nicht geschlafen, du bist doch sehr müde?" „Ich wollte keinen eurer Befehle verpassen Sir." In Gedanken fügte Charlie hinzu ´wer weiß, was ihr sonst mit mir tut.´

Sam kniete sich neben seinem Bruder und sagte: „Wir werden nicht im Schlaf über dich herfallen oder dich foltern. Wenn du willst kannst du dich auf die Couch zum Schlafen legen oder wir suchen das Schlafzimmer, okay?" „Warum tut ihr das? Es wäre doch so viel einfacher mich zu verletzten oder zu töten, um es meinem Bruder heimzuzahlen. Außerdem war es für euch ziemlich riskant mich mitzunehmen."

„Warum? Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass dein Bruder ein Idiot ist, der dich in Gefahr bringt, wenn er verzweifelt ist. Und sag jetzt nicht, dass er das nicht getan hat. Wenn wir wirklich die Verbrechen, die in unseren Akten stehen begangen hätten wärst du jetzt schon tot und ja, es war riskant, aber wenn wir es nicht getan hätten, hätte uns das FBI aufgehalten und eingesperrt, " erklärte Dean.

„Und was passiert jetzt? " „Nun wir werden hier den Einbruch der Nacht abwarten und uns dann auf den Weg in den nächsten Bundesstad machen. Von dort wird Sam das FBI anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass du hier bist." „Das heißt ihr lasst mich hier unversehrt zurück?" „Ja", erwiderte Sam." „Warum tut ihr mir nichts? Ganz besonders nachdem was Don getan hat." „Nun ich weiß wie es ist einen Bruder zu verlieren und das möchte ich deinem Bruder ersparen. Selbst er verdient diesen Schmerzen nicht."

Charlie bemerkte wie seine Augen immer schwerer wurden, doch er wusste nicht wie er Sams Angebot mit dem Schlafen nochmal zur Sprache bringen sollte. Zu seinem Glück bemerkte auch der ehemalige Collegestudent wie müde der Professor war. „Soll ich dich zur Couch oder ins Bett tragen Charlie", fragte er daher. „Auf die Couch, bitte." Samuel stand auf, fasste um die Hüfte das Mathematikers und hob diesen hoch ehe er Charlie zur Couch trug und auf diese legte. „Danke", flüsterte der Berater bevor er einschlief.

„Passt du auf ihn auf während ich die Salzlinien ziehe, Dean?" „Ja, aber beeile dich Sammy." Sam nickte bevor er die Salzlinien zog. Dean packte währenddessen drei Schusswaffen aus den Taschen, eine Glock sowie zwei Schrottflinten. Die Glock füllte er mit 9mm Patronen und die Schrottflinten mit Steinsalz Patronen. Als Sam zurück kam und sich neben ihn kniete gab Dean ihm eine der Schrottflinten. „Du willst Charlie eine Waffe geben Dean?" „Ja wir können ihn ja schlecht schutzlos vor Menschen zurücklassen." „Du hast Recht. Wenn wir hier fertig sind müssen wir super tief abtauchen noch tiefer als letztes Mal."

„Es tut mir leid Sammy. Hätte ich dich damals nicht von Jessica weggeholt würdest du jetzt Jura studieren anstatt vom FBI gejagt zu werden." „Ich bin freiwillig mitgegangen Dean." „Und wohin hat das geführt? Du bist einer der zehn meistgesuchten Verbrecher der USA. Verdammt Sammy, was wenn es dir nicht gelingt meinen Deal zu brechen? Dann bist du alleine auf der Flucht vor dem FBI. Was denkst du werden die wohl mit dir anstellen wenn sie dich fassen. Sie werden versuchen ein Exempel zu statuieren und dich hinrichten lassen", erklärte der Ältere während er kurz davor war zu weinen.

Sam wusste wie sehr sein Bruder Chick flick Momente hasste, dennoch zog er Dean in eine Umarmung. „Dean. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst aber wenn es dich beruhigt verspreche ich dir mich nicht schnappen zu lassen. Du weißt ich bin gut darin meine Spuren zu verwischen" „Ja ich weiß Sammy, allerdings wird uns das FBI dieses Mal zehnmal so intensive verfolgen." „Wahrscheinlich Dean, aber wir haben auch unsere Verbündeten."

Dean schien plötzlich etwas einfallen daher befreite sich aus der Umarmung, sah Sam in die Augen und fragte: „Was hat Don mit dir geredet?" „Er hat mich gefragt ob du mir nicht vertraust und ich ihn deswegen abhole. Außerdem hat er mir erzählt, dass das FBI in unserem Motel Zimmer in Illinois Blut und Sperma gesichert hat und da nur wir Beide das Zimmer betreten hatten gingen sie davon aus das das Blut von mir und das Sperma von dir ist, allerdings hat das FBI keinen DNA Test gemacht."

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?" „Das du dein Leben riskieren würdest um mich zu retten." „Und was hat der Agent im Krankenhaus von dir gewollt?" Sam sah zu Boden bevor er antwortete: „Er wollte, dass ich dich ans Messer liefere um Straffreit zu erlangen." „Und du hast abgelehnt. Das wird dem Agenten nicht gefallen haben. Hat er dir mit etwas gedroht?" „Nein, er meinte das FBI würde mich in das Zeugenschutzprogramm nehmen, dann könntest du mir nichts mehr tun. Außerdem hat er versucht mir einzureden, dass ich am Stockholm-Syndrom leide und das ich Psychische Betreuung brauche."

Dean sah geschockt zu Sam und fragte: „Denkst du das auch?" „Nein! Du hast mich weder entführt noch missbraucht und ich bin gerne bei dir. Ich würde mein Leben geben um dich zu beschützen Dean." Der Ältere überlegte eine Weile ehe er entgegnete: „Gut. Dann sollten wir jetzt wohl losfahren." „Ja", erwiderte Sam und legte die Glock mit einem Zettel neben das Sofa ehe er und Dean sich auf den Weg machten.

David war drei Stunden nachdem Sam ihn niedergeschlagen hatte wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Er hatte sofort beim FBI angerufen woraufhin Colby und Megan mit einem Einsatzteam zu Dons Position eilte. Als die Beiden mit dem Einsatzteam am Hotelzimmer ankam wussten sie nicht was sie erwarten würde. Hatte Dean Don gefoltert oder sogar getötet? „Wir gehen rein", sagte Colby und trat die Tür ein. Als er Don zwar gefesselt aber ansonsten Unverletzt sah war er ziemlich erleichtert. Granger ging sofort zu seinem Boss und befreite diesen von den Handschellen ehe er fragte: „Was ist passiert Don?", fragte Megan.

„Sam hat mich mit seiner Waffe bewusstlos geschlagen. Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin war ich mit meinen Handschellen an das Bett gekettet und Charlie verschwunden. Dean meinte sein Bruder hätte ihn in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Ist das wahr?" „Ja David hatte Sam und Charlie im Olympia Medical Center entdeckt. Er hat Sam einige Minuten beobachtet ehe er ihn verhaftet hat. Nach einer Stunde meinte er, er müsste Dean allmählich anrufen sonst würde dieser nervös werden. Als er fertig mit telefonieren waren hat er sich, laut Davids Aussagen, schnell umgedreht und ihn niedergeschlagen, dann scheint er sich Charlie geschnappt zu haben und ist abgehauen", erklärte die Agentin.

„Die Winchester haben Charlie also erneut in ihrer Gewalt!" „Ja, aber bitte gib David nicht die Schuld dafür okay. Er macht sich selbst schon genug Vorwürfe Don, " bat Colby. „Er hat keine Schuld. Ich habe Dean provoziert und muss nun den Preis dafür zahlen." Plötzlich klingelte Colbys Handy. „Granger . Okay verstanden. Wir kommen sofort" Als der Agent aufgelegt hatte sagte er: „ Das war das Hauptquartier gerade würde ein Feuer im Westwood Village Memorial Park gemeldet." „Deans und Samuels Werk?" fragte Don. „Könnte sein. Lass uns hinfahren, das heißt wenn du dich in der Lage dafür fühlst", sagte Megen Don nickte und verlies mit seinen Teampartnern das Motel Zimmer ehe er diesen zu ihrem Wagen folgte und mit ihnen zu Westwood Village Memorial Park fuhr.

Dort angekommen stieg Don aus und ging unsicher auf das ausgebrannte Grab zu wurde aber von einem der Polizist gestoppt. „Sie dürfen hier nicht durch Sir." „Ich bin vom FBI. Was ist hier passiert?" „Jemand hat dieses Grab hier ausgehoben, die Überreste mit Salz und Benzin übergossen ehe man sie angezündet hat." „Haben Sie noch andere Leichen oder einen Hinweis auf ein Verbrechen gefunden?", wollte Don wissen. „Nein, aber wir haben drei paar Fußabdrücke gesehen als wir hier ankamen. Ich würde sagen, dass einer der Drei nicht freiwillig hier war."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Colby. „Nun sehen Sie wie nah die Abdrücke beieinander liegen? Das deutet daraufhin, dass jemand mit einer Waffe bedroht wurde und anscheinend hier einem Komplizen übergeben wurde. Und diese Spuren hier? Sie deuten daraufhin hin, dass die Person die bedroht wurde weggetragen wurde." „Mein Bruder?" „Wahrscheinlich Mr. Eppes. Wir haben auf dem Parkplatz außerdem einen gestohlenen Chrysler gefunden", erwiderte der Polizist.

Alleine der Gedanke, dass Charlie mit zwei Sadistischen Killern auf dem Friedhof war genügte damit sich Dons Magen umdrehte. Granger und Reeves wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ein ´Charlie geht es bestimmt gut` war höchst unglaubwürdig bei den Akten der Winchesters. Das wussten sowohl Don als auch die anderen Agenten. „Wir sollten zurück zum Hauptquartier fahren vielleicht gelingt es uns eins der Handys zu orten", schlug Colby vor. Don ging ohne zu antworteten zu dem Auto und sein Untergebenen folgte ihn genauso schweigend.

Als sie im Auto saßen brach Dons Damm und er flüsterte unter Tränen: „Es ist meine Schuld, das Charlie Tod ist. Hätte ich getan was Dean wollte hätten Sie Charlie vielleicht wirklich gehen lassen. Sie hatten ihm sogar in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Alles was ich hätte tun müssen war die Winchesters ein Grab schädigen und danach verschwinden zu lassen." „Es gibt keine Beweise, dass Charlie wirklich Tod ist, Don", sagte der Exsoldat.

„Warum sollten die Winchesters Charlie am Leben gelassen habe? Und selbst wenn sie ihn am Leben gelassen haben was sind die Alternativen? Dean könnte Charlie solange Foltern oder Vergewaltigen bis dieser darum bettelt getötet zu werden. Du weißt er ist kein Agent und kann schlecht mit schmerz umgehen." „Don, du vergisst etwas ganz entscheidendes. Sam würde kaum zulassen, dass Dean so etwas Charlie antut", erwiderte Megan „Warum nicht? Sam ist Dean schließlich hörig."

„Ich denke du irrst dich in Dean. Soweit ich sagen kann scheint er Sam nie missbraucht zu haben sonst würde dieser nicht so vertraut mit ihm umgehen. Die Beziehung der Winchesters ähnelt sehr der von dir und Charlie und du hörst auch meistens auf deinen Bruder oder?", sagte die Profilerin. „Ja, aber ich bin kein kaltblütiger Verbrecher, der seinen Bruder mit seiner Verrücktheiten in ein kriminales Leben hereingerissen hat. Du hast Sams Gerede über das Dämonenblut doch auch gehört er schien das echt zu glauben."

„Ja und auch Dean glaubt an diese Sachen, was seine Aussage in Baltimore beweist." „Und das sollte mich beruhigen?" „Dean hat angegeben nur Übernatürliches zu töten, daher wird er Charlie wahrscheinlich nichts tun sondern ihn irgendwo hinbringen und ihn dort freilassen", erwiderte Megan auf Dons Frage. „Du vergisst, dass er bereits auf Charlie geschossen hat." „Ja, aber Dean hat ihm nur in die Schulter geschossen obwohl er ein guter Schütze ist und Charlie mit nur einem Schuss töten könnte Don."

Don erwiderte daraufhin nichts was zum Teil daran lag, dass er nicht wusste was er erwidern sollte und zum anderen das Sie beim FBI Gebäude ankamen. Die Drei Agenten betraten das Hauptquartier schweigend und gingen sofort zu ihrem Büro. Don bemerkte die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Kollegen, doch versuchte er diese zu ignorieren. Im Büro angekommen ging er wie in Trance zu dem Raum in dem Charlie ihm gestern noch erklärt hatte wo die Winchester Brüder zuschlagen werden.

Colby ging sofort zu einem Techniker und bat darum die Handynummer zu orten, welche Don zuletzt angerufen hat. Nach einigen Minuten sagte der Techniker. „Ich hab das Handy geortet aber sein Besitzer bewegt sich nicht, das bedeutet entweder haben sie das Handy entsorgt oder…" „Es liegt als Botschaft neben Charlies Leiche", ergänzte Colby bitter. „Ich kann Ihnen die ein- und ausgehenden anrufe der Nummer herausfinden. Vielleicht weiß einer von den Leuten wo sich die Winchester Brüder aufhalten." „Gut machen Sie das. Wenn Sie die Ergebnisse haben rufen Sie mich bitte an. Ich werde mit Agent Eppes zu den Kordinaten fahren."

Colby ging bedrückt zu Don und sagte: „Die Techniker konnten das Handy zwar aufspüren aber es bewegt sich nicht." „Unsere Techniker versuchen die ein- und ausgehenden Anrufe auf dem Telefon der Winchesters herauszufinden. Wir sollten solange zum Standpunkt des Handys fahren okay?" Der Angesprochene nickte und beide gingen zu Dons Wagen. Beim Standort des Handy angekommen waren die Agenten erleichtert, dass das Handy anscheinend nur entsorgt wurde. Wieder im Dons Büro angekommen überlegte Dons Team was sie nun noch tun konnten.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ein Techniker betrat den Raum. Dieser übergab Don eine Liste. „Hier sind die ein-und ausgehenden Anrufe. Die meisten sind von Dean oder an Dean daher gehen wir davor aus das es Sams Handy ist. Ein paar sind aber auch an oder von einem gewissen Bobby." „Haben sie versucht Deans Nummer zu orten." „Ja Sir, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Außerdem ist die Nummer verschlüsselt, sodass es unmöglich ist diese herauszufinden." „Und die Nummer von diesem Bobby?", fragte Don. „Sie ist eine Festnetznummer, die zu einer Autowerkstatt gehört", erwiderte der Techniker. „Okay, danke Sie können gehen."

„Was hast du jetzt vor Don?" „Diesen Bobby anrufen und von ihm Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der Winchesters zu gelangen", entgegnete der Gefragte ehe er die Nummer von Bobby wählte. Nach kurzer Zeit melde sich auch jemand am anderen Ende: „Singer" „Spreche ich mit Bobby?" „Kommt darauf an wer fragt." „Don Eppes, FBI. Sie kennen einen gewissen Samuel Winchester. Wo finde ich diesen." „Warum sollte ich Ihnen darauf antworten?"

„Weil Sie keinen Ärger mit dem FBI wollen, Mister. Samuel und sein Bruder Dean haben einen FBI Berater als Geisel. Sollte er sterben werde ich Sie als Mittäter anklagen." „Entspannen Sie sich Agent. Dean und Sam werden ihrem Berater nichts tun." „Sie haben ihn bereits angeschossen! Was macht sie also so sicher, dass Sie ihn nicht töten." „Es gab bestimmt einen guten Grund warum sie ihren Berater geschossen haben."

„Einen Grund?" „Ja vielleicht hat Ihr Berater etwas getan was Sam oder Dean in Gefahr gebracht hat." „Was meinen Sie?" „Was ist passiert bevor auf den Berater geschossen wurde." „Ich bat ihn mir die Zahl Pi zu sagen, noch während er sie sagte wurde auf ihn geschossen." „Warum gerade Pi?" „Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Charlie noch klar denken konnte. Mein Bruder ist ein Mathegenie, daher Pi." „Wenn ich das so höre würde ich sagen, dass Dean verhindern wollte das Ihr Bruder Ihnen die Position der Drei per Koordinaten mitteilt. Ist Ihr Bruder jünger oder älter?"

„Er ist Jünger. Wie kommen Sie auf Koordinaten?" „Ich dachte Sie haben die Akten der Beiden gelesen?" „Habe ich, aber dennoch weiß ich nicht wie Sie auf Koordinaten kommen." „John Winchester war in den Mariens und dort benutzt man Koordinaten wenn man seine Position mitteilen will." „Dean dachte also mein Bruder würde dasselbe versuchen und hat daher auf ihn geschossen?" „Wahrscheinlich. Ich würde mir aber keine Sorgen um Ihren Bruder machen." „Wieso nicht?" „Nun weil Sam nie zulassen würde, dass Dean einen unschuldigen tötet", erwiderte Bobby und legte auf.

„Was hast du jetzt vor Don?" „Ich werde ins Krankenhaus fahren und nach David sehen. Bis wir einen neuen Hinweis auf Charlie oder die Winchester Brüder haben. Kommst du mit Colby?" „Ja. Wir sollten auch Megan fragen ob sie mitkommen will." Don nickte, ging zu Megan und fragte: „Willst du mit Colby und mir ins Krankenhaus fahren und nach David sehen." Die Agentin nickte und folgte den anderen beiden Agenten zu Colbys Auto.

Beim Krankenhaus angekommen ging Don zum Empfang und fragte: „Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir sagen wo ich das Zimmer von David Sinclair finde?" „Tut mir Leid, dass darf ich ihnen nicht verraten Mister…." „Eppes. Ich bin Agent Sinclairs Boss und das sind seine Kollegen Agent Reeves und Agent Granger", erwiderte Don und zeigte seine FBI Marke hervor.

„Entschuldigen Sie Agenten ihr Kollege liegt im Zimmer 204. Zweiter Stock zweites Zimmer Links." Don bedankte sich bevor er und sein Team zu Davids Zimmer gingen. Nach einem „Herein" von David betraten sie dieses. Als er Don erblickte sah er beschämt zu Boden und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid Don. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Charlie entführt wurde. Hätte ich mich nur nicht so überraschen lassen." „Es ist nicht deine Schuld also mach dich nicht fertig", sagte Don.

Die nächste Stunde erzählte David was er mit Sam geredet hatte und wie dieser ihn überwältigt hatte. Don war nicht sonderlich überrascht zu hören, dass der jünger Winchester sehr verschlossen aber dennoch konkret war. Plötzlich betrat eine Krankenschwester den Raum und sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie Agenten aber Sie müssen nun gehen. Wir müssen noch ein paar Tests mit Agent Sinclair durchführen. Wenn alles gut aussieht kann er morgen nach Hause gehen."

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten fuhren Don, Megan und Colby zurück zum FBI Quartier. Dort angekommen klingelte Dons Handy. „Eppes" „Hey Donnie ich bin es. Sag mal ist Charlie zufällig bei dir? Er kam nicht zum Essen nachhause und an sein Handy geht er nicht ran." „Dad es ist etwas mit Charlie?" „Was ist mit ihm geht es ihm gut?" „Wir wissen es nicht, aber wir hoffen, dass er noch lebt." „Ihr hofft es. Was zur Hölle ist passiert!" „Ich erkläre es dir wenn du hier bist. Colby kommt dich abholen."

Alan hörte zwar nicht die Resignation in der Stimme seines älteren Sohnes, dennoch schluckte seinen Protest und Wut herunter und erwiderte nur „Okay" bevor er auflegte. Megan und Don stiegen aus Colbys Wagen aus und gingen erneut zu ihrem Büros während ihr Kollege zu Charlies Haus fuhr um dessen Vater abzuholen.

Auf dem Weg zum FBI war Alan beängstigten still. Das Gespräch mit seinem Ältesten ging ihm noch immer durch den Kopf und Colby wusste, dass Alan viel zu wütend war um ihm zuzuhören. Beim FBI angekommen stürmte der Stadtplaner zum Büro seines Sohnes und schrie diesen auch sofort an. „Was zur Hölle ist mit Charlie?!" „Dad beruhige dich bitte." „Beruhigen! Einer meiner Söhne ist vielleicht Tod weil er seinem Bruder helfen wollte. Also sag mir endlich wie es dazu kommen konnte!"

Don schluckte hart ehe er sine seinem Vater erzählte was an diesem Tag alles passiert war. „Verstehe ich das richtig, du hast Charlie wissentlich in Gefahr gebracht, obwohl du wusstest, dass seine Entführer kaltblütige Sadisten sind, welche bereits auf ihn geschossen hatten?" Der Agent nickte nur, da er wusste, dass er einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Diese Reaktion machte Alan so wütend, dass er ausholte und seinen Sohn schlug.

Zuerst fuhren sie durch Arizona. Kurz vor 8 Uhr morgens kamen die Winchesters in einer kleinen Stadt an der Grenze zu Colorado an. Dort suchte Sam ein Telefon bevor er mit diesem beim Don anrief. Plötzlich klingelte Dons Handy „E-Eppes" „Alles in Ordnung Agent?", fragte Sam mitfühlend. „Nein, wie könnte es auch." „Bist du alleine?" „Nein, mein Vater ist bei mir." „Okay. Ich werde dir jetzt verraten wo dein Bruder ist. Nimm seinen Vater am besten mit wenn du hinfährst." „Ist Charlie am Leben?" „Natürlich. Ihr findet ihn ungefähr eine Stunde östlich von Los Angeles in einer Verlassenen Farm."

„Warum hast du gefragt ob ich alleine bin?", fragte Don hastig. „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass nur seine Familie Charlie holt." „Wieso?" „Der heutige Tag war ziemlich aufregend für ihn daher wäre es gut wenn die erste Person, die er sieht jemand vertrautes wäre. Lässt du mich mal kurz mit deinem Vater reden", fragte Sam. Don legte kurz seine Hand auf den Hörer ehe er seinen Vater sagte: „Dad einer von Chucks Entführern will mit dir sprechen."

Alan riss Don regelrecht das Handy aus der Hand bevor er sich meldete. „Hallo" „Mr. Eppes?" „Ja. Sie mieses Schwein sagen sie mir sofort wo mein Sohn ist!" „Ganz ruhig ihrem Sohn geht es gut. Ich wollte Sie um etwas bitten. Seien Sie nicht so hart zu ihrem ältesten Sohn, er hat sich uns immerhin sogar ausgeliefert, damit ich seinen Bruder in ein Krankenhaus bringe." „Und dennoch hat er seine Agenten auf dich gehetzt wohl wissend, dass du und dein Bruder Charlie sofort töten könntet."

„Er war einfach nur verzweifelt und dachte was er tut wäre das Beste." „Wie kannst du ihn so verteidigen. Du kennst ihn nicht!" „Nein, aber er und Dean sind sich sehr ähnlich, daher kann ich mir relative gut denken was in ihm vorgeht", erwiderte der Collegestudent ehe er auflegte. Alan hatte sich ein wenig beruhigte, da Sam am Telefon nicht besonders Böse geklungen hatte und er hoffte seinen jüngsten Sohn bald wieder in den Armen zu halten. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte verließ Sam die Bar und fuhr mit Dean zum nächsten Motel weiter. Dort nahmen sie sich ein Zimmer und legten sich endlich hin. Beide schliefen auch sofort ein, ohne zu wissen was in Los Angeles passierte.

„Wir sollten Chuck holen bevor ihm noch mehr passiert. Kommst du Dad?" „Wieso soll ich mitfahren? Hast du angst deinem Bruder in die Augen zu sehen?" „Nein, es wäre einfach das Beste für ihn wenn er nach diesem aufregenden Tag ein familiäres Gesicht sieht und ich weiß nicht ob er mich wirklich sehen will."

Alan erwiderte nichts sondern machte sich auf den Weg zur Tiefgarage. Dort angekommen stieg er in Dons SUV und fuhr, nachdem ihn Don den Weg gesagt hatte, los. Es war kaum Verkehr zu dieser Uhrzeit sodass der Stadtplaner den Weg in 45 min schaffte. Bei der Farm angekommen sprang Don regelrecht aus dem Wagen, lief zum Wohnhaus und hämmerte immer wieder an dessen Eingangstür während er den Namen seines Bruders schrie.

Der Mathematiker wachte durch Dons schreie auf und wusste zuerst nicht wo er sich befand, doch dann kehrte die Erinnerung auf einen Schlag zurück. Charlie registrierte nicht wer an die Tür hämmerte sondern nur das seine ´Entführer ´weg waren und ihm nur eine Notiz sowie eine Waffe dagelassen hatten. Der Professor hob die Glock, welche neben ihm lag, ohne groß zu überlegen hoch und zielte mir ihr auf die Eingangstür. Genau in diesem Moment brach Don die Tür auf und erstarrte sofort.

Alan stand ebenfalls geschockt hinter seinem Ältesten Sohn und bettete das Charlie nicht abdrücken würde. Er wusste, dass sich sein jüngster nie verzeihen könnte sollte er schießen. „Chuck? Ich weiß du hast allen Grund wütend auf mich zu sein, aber bitte leg die Waffe weg dann können wir darüber reden okay?" „Don? Bist du das?" fragte der Berater und schmiss sich regelrecht in die Arme seines Bruders, als dieser nickte.

„Alles ist gut jetzt bist du in Sicherheit. Komm lass uns zum Auto gehen. Dann fährt dich Dad ins Krankenhaus." „Ich brauch kein Krankenhaus mir geht es gut." „Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass dich die Winchester Brüder nicht angefasst haben Chuck." Alan wusste nicht was Don meinte und wunderte sich ein wenig über die Formulierung seines Ältesten, doch sagte er nichts. „Don. Mir geht es gut sie haben mir nichts getan, also lass uns bitte einfach nach Hause fahren."

Der Agent wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte mit Charlie vor ihrem Dad zu diskutieren, als seufzte er bevor er sagte: „Okay Chuck aber wenn wir angekommen sind werde ich dich durchchecken und sollte mir nicht gefallen was ich sehe bring ich dich persönlich in Handschellen ins Krankenhaus." Der Mathematiker nickte und ging mit seinem Bruder zu dessen SUV.

Als er neben Don auf der Rückbank saß bemerkte dieser erst, dass die Kleidung welche sein Bruder trug nicht seine eigene waren weswegen er vorsichtig fragte: „Charlie? Was ist mit deinen Klamotten passiert?" Der Professor war zuerst ein wenig überrascht von der Frage ehe ihm einfiel, dass das FBI Dean für einen Vergewaltiger hielt. Auch Alan war beunruhigt, denn durch das was Don ihm erzählen durfte wusste er, dass Dean wegen Folterung und versuchten Mordes gesucht wurde und allein der Gedanke, dass dieser seinen Jüngsten gefoltert haben könnte bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

Charlie der die Reaktionen seiner Familie sah erwiderte schnell: „Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt. Als Sam mich aus dem Krankenhaus entführt hat trug ich nur ein Pflegehemd, das war ihm wohl unangenehm also hat er mir ein paar von seinen Anziehsachen gegeben bevor wir den Friedhof betreten haben." Don beschloss die Sache für jetzt dabei zu belassen also fragte er nur: „Hat dir Sam oder Dean gesagt wo sie hinwollen?"

„Don das reicht jetzt Charlie ist nicht irgendein Opfer sondern dein Bruder, also solltest ihn nicht befragten sondern für ihn da sein." „Dad es ist okay. Don tut nur was er für richtig hält um Dean und Sam zu finden und zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Und nein Donnie sie haben nichts gesagt außer dass sie in den nächsten Bundesstadt wollen." „Das ergibt Sinn Sams Anruf kam aus einer kleinen Stadt in Arizona. Soll ich jemanden hinschicken Charlie?"

„Wieso frägst du mich Don du bist doch der Agent." „Ja, aber du bist jetzt meine Hauptsorge und ich würde dich ungerne alleine lassen. Außerdem scheinst du nicht wirklich zu wollen, dass ich die Beiden festnehme." „Was redest du da für einen Unsinn Don natürlich möchte Charlie, dass die Winchesters verhaftet werden", sagte Alan scharf. „Nein Dad Don hat Recht. Ich denke nicht das Sam und Dean wirklich all die Verbrechen begangen haben welche ihnen angelastet werden. Jemand will ihnen wohl was anhängen"

„Wie kannst du diese Verbrecher verteidigen. Sie haben auf dich geschossen Charlie!", schrie Alan frustriert. „Ja, aber nur weil sie unter ziemlichen Stress standen" erklärte der Mathematiker. „Und weil sie nicht wollten das Charlie mir ihre Position per Koordinaten mitteilt.", fügte Don hinzu. Der Stadtplaner schüttelte nur den Kopf und beschloss das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Das wichtigste für ihn war, dass sein Sohn noch am Leben war.

„Don?" „Ja Chuck?" „Wie geht es eigentlich dir? Hat Dean dich geschlagen?", fragte der Berater schüchtern. „Nein, er hat mich nur gefesselt zurückgelassen, obwohl er ziemlich sauer war, dass ich David auf Sam angesetzte hatte." Charlie wollte gerade etwas sagen entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen weil sie bei seinem Haus ankamen. Im Haus beschloss Alan die Beiden erst mal eine Weile allein zu lassen sodass er sagte: „Ich geh ins Bett, macht nicht zu lange." „Ja Dad", erwiderten Charlie und Don synchron.

Nachdem ihr Vater in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war fragte der Agent: „Willst du noch etwas essen oder trinken bevor ich dich untersuchen?" Erst nach Dons Frage bemerkte der Mathematiker wie hungrig er war, daher erwiderte er sofort: „Gerne, wollen wir uns Pizza bestellen?" „Hältst du es denn noch solange aus?" „Ja, bis sie kommt kannst du dir ja meinen Körper ansehen." „Okay", sagte der Ältere und bestellte die Pizza.

Nachdem Don aufgelegt hatte folgte er Charlie in dessen Zimmer, wo sich dieser inzwischen ausgezogen hatte und nun Nackt auf dem Bett lag. Dem Agenten war es zwar unangenehm seinen Bruder so zu sehen, doch er wusste das es kein Zurück mehr gab. Zuerst tastete der Ältere den Oberkörper des Professors ab ehe er einmal tief Luft holte und bat: „Du musst kurz deine Beine für mich spreizen okay Chuck?" Charlie nickte und tat was sein Bruder wollte. Dieser war erleichtert als er keine Wunden fand welche auf eine Vergewaltigung oder Folter hindeuteten- „Du kannst gerne dein Schlafzeug anziehen während ich im Esszimmer auf dich warte Chuck."

Der Mathematiker nickte, als Don das Zimmer verließ, bevor er sich etwas anzog und zu seinem Bruder ins Esszimmer ging. Als er diese betrat wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte, da Don immer wieder auf seine Uhr sah. „Was ist los Donnie?" „Du würdest es mir sagen wenn Dean oder Sam dich unter Androhung von Gewalt zum Sex gezwungen haben richtig?" „Natürlich Don du bist mein Bruder wie könnte ich dich da anlügen. Außerdem konnten ich noch nie gut Lügen und das weißt du auch."

Charlies Antwort lies den Größeren lächeln ehe er sich erhob um den Pizzalieferanten abzufangen bevor dieser Klingelte. Nachdem er diesen bezahlt hatte ging er erneut in die Küche und stellte die Pizza auf den Esstische ehe er sich wieder hinsetzte und beschloss das Thema anzusprechen welches ihm auf dem Herzen lag. „Warum bist du nicht sauer auf mich? Ich habe dich immerhin einer riesigen Gefahr ausgesetzt." „Wie könnte ich dir böse sein wenn du nur versucht hast mich zu beschützen." „Der einfachste Weg dich zu beschützen wäre gewesen auf die Forderungen der Winchesters einzugehen."

„Nein wäre es nicht. Wie viele Opfer wurden von ihren Entführern freigelassen nachdem sie deren Gesichter und Namen kannten? Richtig sehr wenige also hattest du allen Grund anzunehmen, dass mich Dean und Samuel töten würden. Du hast daher absolut richtig gehandelt." „Nein hab ich nicht, nicht nachdem sie zugestimmt hatten dich in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen." Charlie stand auf, ging um den Tisch, umarmte seinen Bruder und flüsterte diesem ins Ohr: „Es geht mir gut und ich bin jetzt bei dir Don. Also hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

Der Ältere erwiderte die Umarmung zaghaft bevor sich Charlie von ihm löste und fragte: „Schläfst du heute Nacht bei mir im Bett." Don war von der Bitte geschockt und überrascht, doch er wusste, dass sein Bruder wohl ein wenig Angst hatte nach diesem Tag alleine zu sein daher antwortete er: „Natürlich wenn du willst nehme ich mir die ganze Woche frei und wir machen was miteinander okay."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, dein Job geht vor." „Gott Nein Chuck. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Es tut mir Leid wenn ich dir das nicht so zeige." „Ich glaub dir Don. Es ist nur komisch so etwas von dir zu hören. Du redest ja nicht gerne über so etwas." Der Agent grinste ein wenig als er erwiderte: „Du aber auch nicht. Ich rufe kurz beim FBI an und sage, dass ich eine Woche Urlaub nehme." Als Charlie nickte holte der Ältere sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Colby an.

„Granger" „Hey Colby ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich ein Woche Urlaub nehme." „Don, ich weiß du willst Charlie finden aber sich alleine auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen bringt nichts." Durch die Aussage seines Untergebenen fiel Don wieder ein, dass er noch niemanden gesagt hatte, dass Charlie in Sicherheit war was er sofort nachholte. „Colby ich hab Charlie und möchte ihn nicht alleine lassen, daher der Urlaub."

„In Ordnung ich werde das organisieren. Wie hast du Charlie denn gefunden?" „Sam hat mich angerufen und mir Chucks Aufenthaltsort verraten nachdem ich sagte, dass mein Vater und ich alleine waren." Der EX Soldat holte kurz Luft ehe er fragte: „Und was wollte er für diese Information?" „Überraschenderweise nichts." Colby akzeptierte diese Antwort, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Chef fast alles für seinen Bruder tun würde. „Okay. Ich sag den anderen Bescheid kümmere dich gut um Charlie und sag Bescheid wenn du länger Urlaub brauchst." „Werde ich tun", erwiderte Don ehe er auflegte.

Kaum hatte der Ältere aufgelegt drehte er sich zu dem Kleineren um und fragte: „Wollen wir jetzt schlafen gehen?" Charlie nickte schwach ehe er zu seinem Zimmer ging. Don folgte seinem Bruder in dessen Zimmer wo sich der Jüngere sofort hinlegte. Der größte legte sich zögerlich neben den Mathematiker woraufhin dieser sich sofort in ihn kuschelte und einschlief. Don konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln bevor auch er einschlief.

Als die die beiden Brüder am nächsten Tag zur gleichen Zeit aufwachten wurde Charlie sofort rot und brach etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Don ehe er nuschelte „Sorry." „Hast du Hunger?" fragte der Ältere und entschärfte den peinlichen Moment für seinen Bruder. „Gerne solange du nichts machst." „Okay komm lass uns zum Bäcker in der Nähe gehen und uns was holen." „Gut, aber du bezahlst", erwiderte Charlie und ging zur Tür.

Don konnte seinem Bruder nur erstaunt nachsehen und hoffen, dass es Charlie wirklich so gut ging wie dieser sich benahm. Doch er beschloss diese Gedanken auf später zu verschieben wenn er alleine war jetzt hatte das Frühstück erst mal Vorrang. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Eppesbrüder damit sich etwas von ihrer Zeit zu erzählen in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Beide erfuhren so viel was sie noch nicht voneinander wussten. Alan hatte seinem ältesten Sohn gegen Abend verziehen und sah sich mit seinen Jungs ein Footballspiel an. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte die Eppesfamilie damit endlich wieder was miteinander zu unternehmen ehe alle drei am Montag wieder zur Arbeit gingen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächsten fünf Monate passierte nichts wirklich Aufregenderes. Dons Arbeit beim FBI verlief extrem ruhig, dennoch besuchte er seinen Bruder mindestens alle zwei Tage. Charlie konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit, solange sein Bruder seine Hilfe nicht benötigte.

Als er eines Abends mal wieder Überstunden in der CalSci gemacht hatte und nach Hause gehen wollte ging er an der Bibliothek vorbei wo noch Licht brannte. Dies beunruhigte den Lehrer, denn normalerweise wurde der Büchersaal um 18 Uhr geschlossen und es war schon beinah 4 Uhr in der Nacht. Charlie nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Bibliothekstür und konnte nicht glauben was er sah. An einem Tisch ziemlich am Anfang saß ein junger Mann und schien anscheinend etliche Bücher zu studieren. Als sich der Mathelehrer den Mann genauer ansah erkannte er ihn sofort. Samuel Winchester saß tatsächlich in der Bibliothek der CalSci.

Charlie wusste, dass es unrealistisch war, das Sam ihn erneut entführte dennoch schickte er Don eine SMS mit der Bitte dieser möge so schnell wie möglich zur CalSci kommen es sei dringend. Nachdem er die SMS geschickt hatte ging er auf den Jüngeren zu. „Samuel?" Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht daher versuchte es der ältere anders. „Sammy?" Der Jäger drehte sich sofort um und hielt Charlie ein Messer an die Kehle, doch sobald er den Berater erkannte ließ er das Messer fallen, fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen. Die Wunde die Deans Tod hinterlassen hatte war einfach noch zu frisch.

Der Professor wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte bis ihm die Unterhaltung mit Dean einfiel und er vorsichtig fragte: „Du konntest den Deal nicht brechen oder?" Sam war überrascht, dass der Berater nicht gegangen war ehe ihm einfiel, dass dessen Bruder beim FBI war. „Hat dein Bruder dir gesagt, dass du auf mich aufpassen sollst damit ich nicht fliehe bis er kommt oder versuchst du mich abzulenken bis die Polizei hier auftaucht? Das ist nicht nötig ich werde nicht fliehen was hätte es auch für einen Sinn."

Die nächsten Minuten verliefen schweigend bis plötzlich ein weibliche Stimme ertönte: „Hier bis du also Sam. Komm mit mir und ich mach dich so stark das du Dean zurückholen kannst." „Indem du mich dein Dämonenblut trinken lässt? Nein Danke. Verschwinde Ruby." „Nana wer wird denn so unfreundlich werden." „Er hat gesagt Sie sollen gehen", mischte sich Charlie ein. Ruby lächelte kalt ehe sie das Messer aufhob, welches vor ihren Füßen lag, und dieses auf den Mathematiker warf. Dieser erstarrte als er das Messer auf sich zufliegen sah, doch Sam sprang schützend vor den Berater, woraufhin sich das Messer in seinen Rücken bohrte.

Genau als Ruby das Messer geworfen hatte, hatte Don den Raum beträten und war sofort fassungslos in der Tür stehen geblieben, doch nachdem er sah wie einer der gefährlichsten Verbrecher Charlie beschützte fiel es Don nicht schwer seine Waffe auf Ruby zu richten und zu schreien: „FBI auf den Boden sofort!" Der Dämonin wurden die Menschen zu nervig, sodass sie Don den Rücken zudrehte und zum Fenster ging. Der Agent schrie noch einmal: „Runter auf die Knie! Sofort!" Als Ruby nicht stehenblieb schoss Don auf sie, doch die Kugeln schienen sie alle zu verfehlen, sodass die Dämonin durch ein Fester floh.

Charlie hatte sich währenddessen neben Sam gekniet und schüttelte diesen immer wieder um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Sam sah den Lehrer nur aus glasigen Augen an reagierte aber sonst nicht. Don drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und fragte: „Wie geht es ihm?" „Ich weiß nicht er hat anscheinend große Schmerzen." „Wir sollten ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen." Dieser Satz schien zu dem Jäger durchzudringen, denn dieser schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Der Agent seufzte ehe er den Berater fragte: „Was hältst du davon wenn wir ihn zu mir ins Apartment bringen?" „Wieso dein Apartment? Mein Haus ist um einiges näher und Dad ist auf Fortbildung in N.Y wir wären also alleine. Bitte Don Sam braucht dringend Hilfe." Dem Agenten gefiel die Vorstellung zwar nicht den Entführer seines Bruders in dessen Haus zu bringen, aber er wusste das Charlie recht hatte also hob er den verletzten Mann hoch und trug diesen in Richtung seinem SUVs.

Sam schien nach einiger Zeit zu begreifen wer ihn hochgehoben hatte, denn er fing an sich wie wild zu wehren und sagte relative normal: „Lass mich runter Agent!" „Nein. Hör zu Samuel mir gefällt die Vorstellung dir zu helfen auch nicht, aber du hast meinen kleinen Bruder gerettet und dieser möchte, dass ich dir helfe also tue ich das." „Es ist nur eine kleine Wunde." „Von Wegen sie scheint dich sehr fertig zu machen und bei der Frau wäre ich nicht überrascht wenn sie das Messer mit Gift bestrichen hat um dich zu schwächen. Sie hatte ja anscheinend damit gerechnet, dass du Charlie beschützt."

Sam erwiderte daraufhin nichts mehr da er das Bewusstsein verlor. Beim SUV angekommen sagte der Ältester: „Du solltest bei Samuel auf dem Rücksitz sitzen nicht das das Messer bei einer Bremsung noch mehr ihn seinen Rücken eindringt." Der angesprochene nickte und öffnete die rechte Hintertür ehe er um das Auto herum ging, links einstieg und Sams Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte. Don stieg ebenfalls ein und fuhr los.

Bei Charlies Haus angekommen hob Don den Jäger vorsichtig aus dem Auto und ging zur Eingangstür. Diese wurde von Charlie aufgesperrt woraufhin der Agent fragte: „Wohin soll ich ihn bringen? Mein altes Zimmer?" „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." „Nein, macht es nicht", erwiderte Don und trug den Verletzten zu seinem ehemaligen Zimmer. Dort legte er den Jüngeren vorsichtig auf das Bett bevor er dessen Rücken abtastete ehe Charlie mit dem Erste Hilfe Kasten das Zimmer betrat und diesen seinem Bruder gab.

Zuerst zerschnitt Don Sams Jacke sowie dessen T-Shirt um einen besseren Blick auf die Wunde zu haben bevor er das Messer vorsichtig herauszog, einige Proben aus der Wunde nahm und Charlie um das Desinfektionsmittel bat. Nachdem sein Bruder ihm dieses gereicht hatte desinfizierte der Agent die Wunde ehe er sie verband. „So fertig. Kann ich dich mit ihm alleine lassen? Ich will diese Proben so schnell wie möglich in unser Labor bringen."

„Keine Sorge Don ich werde mich nicht entführen lassen." „Von Samuel wohl nicht, aber was ist mit Dean? Dieser ist vielleicht schon auf den Weg hierher." „Nein ist er nicht Dean stab vor vier Monaten. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie und wo aber ich kann dir ganz sicher sagen das er Tod ist." „Wie kommst du darauf Chuck?" „Sam sieht nicht so aus als ob er die letzten vier Monate viel gegessen oder geschlafen hat und Dean meinte bei unserer Begegnung, dass er bald sterben würde."

Don musste Charlie zustimmen Sam war wirklich sehr dünn und hatte tiefe Augenringe, daher nickte er nur ehe er sagte: „Ich bin bald zurück" und sich auf den Weg zum FBI Labor machte. Charlie lächelte leicht ehe er ein paar Schmerzmittel aus dem Badezimmer holte und diese dem Collegestudenten verabreichte. Dann holte er die Arbeiten seiner Schüler aus seiner Tasche und fing an dies zu kontrollieren. Als Don zehn Stunden später zurück kam lag Sam noch immer bewusstlos auf seinem alten Bett. „Wie geht es ihm?" „Nicht so gut. Ist der Bluttest schon fertig?" „Ja. Samuel wurde nicht vergiftet, allerding hat der Bluttest etwas komisches Ergeben. Er hat eine erhöhte Dosis von Schwefel im Blut."

„Ich mach mir Sorgen Donnie. Sam hat sich kein bisschen bewegt seit wir ihn hierher gebracht haben. Was wenn er aufgrund seines körperlichen Zustandes in ein Koma gefallen ist? Wir sollten ihn vielleicht wirklich in ein Krankenhaus bringen." „Wenn wir das tun liefern wir ihn direkt der Todesstrafe aus. Er und Dean sind noch immer zwei der Meistgesuchten Verbrecher der Welt und werden in ganz L.A. mit Steckbriefen gesucht. Wenn wir Samuel also an einen so öffentlichen Ort bringen sitzt er innerhalb von einer Stunde in einem Gefängnis."

„Du hast Recht Donnie aber ich will ihn nicht sterben sehen. Kannst du nicht etwas tun?" „Leider nein Chuck. Alles was wir tun können ist ihn so gut wie möglich zu verarzten und hoffen, dass er sich erholt." Charlie nickte ehe er sagte: „Ich geh kurz einkaufen. Passt du solange auf ihn auf oder muss du ins Büro?" „Ich bleibe bei ihm bis du zurückkommst und sage nachher im Büro einfach das ich mich mit dir verquatscht habe okay?" „Danke Donnie", erwiderte Charlie beim Verlassen des Zimmers.

Nachdem sein Bruder das Haus verlassen hatte sah Don Sam das erste Mal richtig an und wusste augenblicklich, dass Dean Recht hatte. Sam und Charlie sahen sich wirklich sehr ähnlich und wenn er ehrlich war waren sie auch von Charakter sehr ähnlich. Der Agent hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bis Charlie eine Stunde später zurückkam. Zur selben Zeit kam der Jäger allmählich wieder zu Bewusstsein. Nachdem dieser registrierte das er auf etwas weiches lag versucht er sich sofort aufzurichten woraufhin sich Don auf Sams Hüfte setzte und diesen zurück auf das Bett drückte.

Der ehemalige Collegestudent war zu schwach um wirklich etwas gegen den Ermittler auszurichten und wusste das dieser die Oberhand hatte daher schloss er nur verzweifelt die Augen und flehte innerlich das Charlie seinen Bruder stoppte bevor dieser ihn vor den Augen des Mathematikers missbrauchte. Don spürte wie sich der Jäger unter ihm enorm verkrampfte und unterbewusst anfing zu weinen.

Sowohl dem Agenten als auch dem Berater war klar was Sam dachte, sodass sich Don sofort von dem jüngeren erhob und Charlie beruhigend sagte: „Keine Sorge Donnie tut dir nichts. Er wollte nur verhindern, dass du aufstehst und deine Wunde erneut anfängt zu Bluten." Sam versuchte Charlie in die Augen zu sehen um zu erkennen ob dieser log. Als er keine Lüge ausmachen konnte entspannte er sich etwas.

Don kniete sich in Sams Sicht Feld und fragte behutsam: „Was will diese Frau von dir?" „Sie will, dass ich ihr Blut trinke. Um das zu erreichen ist sie bereit fast alles zu tun." „Was meinst du?" fragte der Agent. „Das letzte Mal als ich mich geweigert habe hat sie mich einen Monat in einem Bunker eingeschlossen und von ihren Gefolgsmännern foltern lassen." „Haben sie dich zu sexualen Handlungen gezwungen?" wollte der Ermittler wissen. Sam schüttelte sofort den Kopf, doch Don sah die Scham in dessen Augen.

„Sam es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du wolltest nie missbraucht werden egal wie dein Körper reagiert hat" erklärte der Agent bestimmt und hob den Verletzten in eine Sitzposition damit er und Charlie diesen umarmen konnten. Der Jäger ließ dadurch seinen Tränen freien Lauf während er immer wieder flehte: „Bitte komm zurück Dean. Ich brauche dich." „Sch… ich bin mir sicher, dass er zurückkommt", sagte Charlie tröstend doch der Collegestudent schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf und erwiderte traurig: „Er ist Tod wie soll er da zurückkommen?"

„Dean tat immer alles um dich zu beschützen und ich bin mir sicher dass er gerade Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzt um zu dir zurückzukommen. Also glaube mir er wird kommen." Don war erstaunt wie zuversichtlich Charlie klang. Als der Jüngste ein paar Minuten später vor Erschöpfung einschlief legte ihn der Agent wieder behutsam aufs Bett und sagte zu seinen Bruder: „Ich dachte du seist ein Mann der Wissenschaft und dennoch hast du Samuel gerade gesagt, dass sein toter Bruder zurückkommen wird. Wieso?"

„Nach meiner Begegnung mit Sam und Dean habe ich ein im Internet recherchiert und bin dabei auf das Buch Supernatural gestoßen. Es erzählt das Leben der Beiden haargenau und ja auch meine Entführung. Ich weiß nun warum Dean auf mich geschossen hat." „Und wegen dieses Buches denkst du das Dean zurückkommen wird?" „Nein, das Buch endet damit, dass Dean in die Hölle muss. Aber ich hoffe einfach, dass er zurückkommt. Sam braucht ihn jetzt mehr denn je." „Ja ich denke da hast du Recht", sagte Don als es an der Tür klingelte. „Bleib sitzen Chuck ich geh schon."

Dean war einen Tag zuvor aus der Hölle zurückgeholt worden und direkt zu Bobby gefahren. Nachdem dieser sich vergewissert hatte das Dean wirklich Dean war fragte er: „Weißt du wer oder was dich zurückgeholt hat?" „Nein. Können wir das für später verschieben. Ich will zuerst Sam finden." „Das könnte schwer werden. Dein Bruder wird seit etwas über einem Monat vermisset. Das letzte was ich hörte war das diese Dämonin Ruby versucht hat ihn zu überreden Dämonenblut zu trinken. Als ihr das nicht gelungen ist soll sie ihn Entführt haben und ihn nun von ihren Untergebenen foltern lassen um seinen Widerstand zu brechen."

„Und du hast nichts getan um ihn zu finden?" „Doch, aber alles was ich bis jetzt herausgefunden habe das sie ihn wohl in der Nähe von L.A. festhält." „Okay. Kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun? Kannst du mir die Adresse von einem Charlie Eppes aus L.A. herausfinden?" „Das ist doch dieser Bruder von dem FBI Agenten. Du willst ihn doch nicht noch mal entführen, damit dir sein Bruder hilft Sam zu finden oder?" „Nein. Ich will Charlie um Hilfe bitten."

Bobby sagte daraufhin nichts sondern suchte einfach die Adresse für Dean heraus und gab ihm diese. Der Jüngere bedankte sich ehe er sich auf den Weg nach L.A. machte. Als er 16 Stunden später vor Charlies Haus stand war Dean doch ein wenig nervös. Was wenn der Professor nicht mit ihm reden wollte oder wenn er nach ihrer letzten Begegnung so viel Angst vor ihm hatte, dass er die Tür zuschlug. Der Jäger schob alle negativen Gedanken bei Seite und Klingelte.

Don war überrascht wer so spät noch klingelte, dennoch öffnete er die Tür. Sowohl der Agent als auch Dean erstarten ehe Don die stille brach und fragte: „Was willst du hier Dean?" Der freundliche Tonfall überraschte den Jüngeren etwas doch rechtfertigte er sich schnell: „Sammy wurde entführt und soll sich in der Nähe von L.A. befinden. Ich wollte deinen Bruder um Hilfe bei der Suche bitten." Don holte einmal tief Luft ehe er sagte: „Komm rein ich bring dich zu Samuel." „Du weißt wo er ist?", fragte Dean hoffnungsvoll und auch ein wenig besorgt. „Ja", entgegnete der Ermittler und schloss die Eingangstür ehe er Dean aufforderte ihm zu folgen.

Der Jäger war zuerst verwirrt warum er dem Agenten ins Obergeschoss folgen sollte, doch als dieser ihn zu einem Raum führte und Dean eintreten ließ wusste dieser warum. „Was ist passiert?" flüsterte der Jäger um seinen Bruder nicht zu wecken. „Das wissen wir nicht so genau, alles was wir bis jetzt herausbekommen haben ist das die Gefolgsmänner einer Rothaarige Frau ihn gefoltert sowie anscheinend mehrmals vergewaltigt haben", erklärte der Lehrer. Dean schluckte seine Tränen herunter und sah sich im Zimmer um. Als er sah, dass der Raum nicht Dämonen geschützt war wurde er nervös.

Charlie sah wie unwohl sich der Jäger fühlte also verließ er kurz das Zimmer um Salz sowie Kreide zu holen. Beides Drückte er Dean in die Hand als er zurückkam. Sowohl dieser als auch Don waren verwirrt ehe der Mathematiker sagte: „Du fühlst dich unwohl Sam in einem vor Dämonen ungeschützten Raum zu sehen richtig?" Der Jäger nickte und machte sich sofort daran das Zimmer vor Dämonen zu schützen indem er Salzlinien vor den Fenstern und der Tür verteilte und Dämonenfallen mit der Kreide auf den Boden zeichnet.

Der Agent wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, doch als er sah, dass sich der Verbrecher tatsächlich entspannte ließ er es sein. Als Don einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf registrierte er, dass er allmählich zurück zum FBI musste. Zwar sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen Charlie mit Dean alleine zu lassen doch schien er keine andere Wahl zu haben daher fragte er: „Kann ich dich mit den Beiden alleine lassen Chuck?"

Der Jäger war sehr überrascht, dass der Ermittler ihn und Sam alleine mit seinem Bruder lassen würde. Doch er wusste, dass es Don sehr schwer fiel das zu tun. „Ja kannst du Donnie. Ich klaube kaum das Dean Sam tragen und mich gleichzeitig als Geisel halten kann." Don nickte und sah Dean mit einen warnenden Blick an eher er sich auf den Weg zum FBI machte.

Der Kriminelle setzte sich zu Charlie aufs Bett und fragte sich nach einiger Zeit selbst laut: „Wie soll ich nur mit Sammy umgehen wenn er aufwacht?" „Du solltest auf gar keinen Fall so tun als würde er bei jeder Berührung zerbrechen aber es vermeiden bestimmte Stellen zu berühren. Ansonsten solltest du einfach nur für ihn da sein." Der Angesprochene nickte wurde er doch das Gefühl nicht los, das Charlie aus Erfahrung sprach.

Der Mathematiker erhob sich und sagte: „Ich bin kurz im Bad, das ist hinter der Tür hier." Kaum war der Berater im Bad verschwunden spürt Dean eine Präsenz hinter sich woraufhin er sich zur Zimmertür umdrehte von vor dieser einen Geist sah. „Was tust du im Haus meines Sohnes?", fragte Margaret wütend. „Ihr Sohn kümmert sich um meinen kleinen Bruder Miss." „Während du dir überlegst wie du ihn am besten Vergewaltigen kannst?" „Nein. Charlie hat so gesprochen als wäre er auch ein Vergewaltigungsopfer, daher hab ich mir vorgestellt wie es dazu kommen konnte."

Margarets Gesichtszüge wurden ein wenig freundlicher bevor sie sagte: „Wir reden später Dean." Der Jäger drehte sich sofort um als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hört. Nachdem er Charlies Erscheinungsbild sah konnte er nur besorgt fragen: „Geht es dir gut?" Der Mathematiker sah den Jüngeren einen Moment an während er überlegte was er antworten sollte. Nach einiger Zeit erwiderte er dann doch wahrheitsgemäß: „Nicht wirklich dabei sollte ich längst darüber hinweg sein."

„Ich bin mir sicher Don tut alles um dir zu helfen." Der Berater schüttelte den Kopf ehe er hinzufügte: „Donnie weiß nichts davon." „Er weiß nichts davon? Wieso nicht?" „Als es passiert ist standen wir uns nicht sonderlich nahe und jetzt schäme ich mich zu sehr es ihm zu sagen." „Du schämst dich deinem Bruder, welcher ein FBI Agent ist, zu erzählen, dass du vergewaltigt worden bist?" „Ja." „Gott Chuck.", sagte Don welcher plötzlich in der Tür stand.

„Don! Wieso bist du schon wieder hier?" „Ich hab mein Handy hier vergessen. Was sich als echter Glücksfall erwiest. Also verrätst du mir wann das passiert ist?" „Don, können wir das nicht ein anderes Mal klären?" „Nein Chuck ich will es jetzt wissen." „Damals in der High-School." Don konnte nicht anders als seine schockierende Feststellung auszusprechen: „Oh Gott Charlie du warst damals dreizehn. Wieso bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" „Weil diejenigen die mich vergewaltigt haben, deine Freunde waren. Du hättest mir eh nicht geglaubt."

Der Agent wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte da er wusste das Charlie recht hatte. Er hätte damals einfach angenommen, dass Charlie neidisch auf seine Freunde war und wahrscheinlich noch mit seinen Freunden über die Unterstellungen seines Bruders gelacht. Doch nun wusste er das sein Bruder die Wahrheit sagte „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war Chuck." „Ist schon Ok Donnie." „Nein ist es nicht", erwiderte Don ehe er sich an Dean wandte: „Bitte wiederhole meinen Fehler nicht und sei für Samuel da."

Der angesprochene nickte ehe er fragte: „Kann ich mir hier in der Nähe etwas zu essen holen? Ich hab seit meiner Auferstehung nichts gegessen." „Charlie war vorhin erst einkaufen also kann ich dir und Sam was machen. Erwarte aber nichts Ausgefallenes okay?", sagte Don. Dean lächelte ehe er erwiderte: „Kannst du für Sammy was vegetarisches machen?" „Naja belegte Brötchen krieg ich noch hin", sagte Don ehe er in die Küche ging.

Als der Jäger sicher war das er außer Hörweite war fragte er den Professor: „Sag mal wie kannst du in der High-School dreizehn gewesen sein?" „Ich bin ein Mathematik Wunderkind, daher hab ich einige Klassen übersprungen und im selben Jahr wie Donnie meinen Abschluss gemacht." „Wow Don war bestimmt stolz." „Nicht wirklich immerhin hab ich unsere Eltern ziemlich in Beschlag genommen und hab dauernd Speziale Kurse und Lehrer gebraucht, sodass er fast alleine aufwachsen musste. Wie war das bei euch?"

Dean sah traurig zu Sam ehe er sagte: „Sammy wollte immer nur zu Schule gehen und obwohl wir alle paar Wochen umgezogen sind hatte er immer nur Einsen und sogar ein Stipendium, doch weder Dad noch ich haben das besonders gewürdigt. Dad hat ihm sogar gesagt das er Sammy nie wieder sehen will sollte dieser sein Stipendium antreten. Doch Sam hat sich davon nicht abhalten lassen, ist Studieren gegangen und hat sich zwei Jahre nicht mehr gemeldet. Dann ist unser Vater verschwunden und ich hab Sammy um Hilfe gebeten ihn zu suchen. Sam hat sofort seine Taschen gepackt und seine feste Freundin zurückgelassen, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war und er und Dad sich immer noch nicht versöhnt hatten. Hätte ich ihn damals nicht um Hilfe gebeten wäre das alles nicht passiert."

Bei dem vorletzten Satz hatte der Jäger angefangen zu weinen, sodass Charlie diesen in den Arm nahm und sagte: „Ich bin mir sicher das Sam seine Entscheidung nicht bereut." „Bis jetzt. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er mich sehen will." „Ja das tut er. Kurz bevor du geklingelt hast ist Sam kurz aufgewacht und hat uns erzählt was passiert ist und als er sich nach seiner Aussage weinend in mich und Don gekrallt hat, hat er immer wieder gemurmelt das er dich braucht und du zurückkommen sollst."

Bevor Dean etwas erwidern konnte bemerkten er und Charlie wie sich Sam bewegte ehe er die Augen öffnete und versuchte aufzustehen. „Sam bleib liegen wenn du aufstehst ist das nicht gut für deine Wunde." „Charlie hat Recht bleib liegen Sammy." Der jüngere sah sofort zu der Stelle von wo er der Stimme des anderen Jägers hörte und flüsterte geschockt: „Dean?" „Ja Sammy, ich weiß zwar nicht wer mich zurückgeholt hat oder warum, aber ich bin hier." Der ehemalige Collegestudent war so glücklich seinen Bruder wiederzusehen das er all seine Kraft einsetzte um sich Dean in die Arme zu schmeißen.

Charlie lächelte warm und sagte: „Ich werde mal Don helfen gehen ihr habt euch sicher viel zu erzählen." Als der Mathematiker außer Sichtweite war kam Ruby aus seinem Zimmer und sagte: „Ich dachte er geht gar nicht mehr. Sieh an der verlorene Bruder ist zurückgekehrt." „Lass Sam in Ruhe und verschwinde Ruby", zischte Dean wütend.

Die Dämonin lächelte nur ehe sie auf die Winchesters zuging, doch plötzlich wurde sie von einem starken Wind an die Wand gedrückt. Bei dieser Aktion nahm Margaret unbemerkt Rubys Messer an sich. Ruby gab einen verachtenden Laut von sich ehe sie erneut versuchte auf Sam und Dean zuzugehen, doch dieses Mal materialisierte sich Charlies Mutter und rammte der Dämonin das Messer ins Herz während sie flüsterte: „Das ist dafür das du meinen Sohn umbringen wolltest."

Rubys schrei ließ Don und Charlie sofort die Treppe hinaufstürzen doch erstarten beide als sie ihre Mutter endeckten. Margaret wusste was Don dachte daher sagte sie: „Können wir das unsere Mutter ist Tod also sag mir sofort wer du bist sparen Donnie? Ich bin eure Mutter oder besser gesagt ihr Geist. Als ich starb konnte ich nicht gehen ohne zu wissen das meine Jungs beschützt sind daher passe ich seit meinem Tod auf euch auf." Charlie sackte auf die Knie, als er realisierte das es wirklich seine Mutter war welche vor ihm stand und fing an zu weinen. Don kniete sich sofort zu seinem Bruder und fuhr diesem beruhigend über den Rücken. „Chuck? Was ist los Chuck?"

Der Mathelehrer hob seinen Kopf und sah seiner Mutter in die Augen ehe er schluchzte: „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich die letzten vier Monate nicht für dich da war Mom." „Das ist nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Du hast getan was du für richtig empfunden hast." „Aber Mom…" „Kein aber Charles Edward Eppes verstanden?" „Ja Mom." „Ihr habt euch beide sehr verändert und ich bin so stolz auf euch. Ich denke nun braucht ihr mich wirklich nicht mehr, aber eins noch ihr sollten den beiden Jungs dort helfen", sagte Margaret ehe sie sich auflöste.

Don wandte sich zu den Winchesterbrüdern zu und wollte gerade was sagen als sein Handy klingelte woraufhin der Agent fast automatisch an sein Handy ging. „Eppes" „Hey Don hier ist Colby sag mal wo bleibst du." „Es gab einen Unfall bei Charlie." „Was ist los? Ist ihm was passiert." „Ich denke nicht aber er ist in einem Schockzustand und redet nicht mit mir." „Willst du, dass wir kommen?" „Nein, ich glaub nicht, dass jetzt viele Menschen hier gut für ihn wären." „Du hast Recht. Ich sag den anderen Bescheid", erwiderte der Soldat und legte auf.

Der Agent ging auf Dean und Sam zu woraufhin der ältere Jäger seinen Bruder hinter sich schob. Don hob seine Hände um den jüngeren zu zeigen das er ihnen nichts tun würden bevor er sagte: „Keine Sorge ich wollte nur sagen, dass sich Samuel sich wieder hinlegen sollte." Dean nickte Sam zu woraufhin dieser sich hinlegte und innerhalb von ein paar Minuten einschlief. Charlie näherte sich den Verbrechern vorsichtig, setzte sich neben den älteren Jäger und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schoß ehe er einschlief.

Dean sah ein wenig verwirrt zu dem Ermittler und sagte: „Ich hab keine Ahnung warum dein Bruder das tut ehrlich." „Er vertraut dir, das zeigt er dir indem er sich an dich lehnt. Charlie ist sonst jemand der niemanden an sich heran lässt." „Oh. Charlie hat sich bei unseren letzten Begegnung schon an mich gelehnt und ich hab ihn deswegen ziemlich angefahren außerdem hab ich schon mal vor lauter Panik auf ihn geschossen." „Er scheint es dir aber nicht übel zu nehmen und hat dich sogar vor unserem Vater verteidigt."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder ehe er sagte: „Ich werde kleine Brüder nie verstehen." Don erwiderte zuerst nichts ehe er entgegnete: „Du scheinst Sam aber doch gut zu verstehen. Immerhin ist er bei deinen Berührungen nicht zusammengezuckt." „Dein Bruder hat mir gesagt wie ich ihn anfassen und mit ihm umgehen sollte", wandte Dean ein.

Der Agent senkte seinen Blick ehe er erzählte: „Ich wünschte ich wäre für Charlie dagewesen, aber ich hab ihn alleine gelassen. Er war doch noch ein Kind in einer High School voller pubertierender Erwachsenen. Nur weil ich wütend war das mein fünf Jahre jüngerer Bruder im selben Jahr wie ich seinen Abschluss machte kam er nicht zu mir als er am meisten Hilfe brauchte und das schlimmste ist er hatte vorhin recht ich hätte ihm nicht geglaubt."

Dean wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte immerhin war Don ein FBI Agent und genau dieser schüttete ihm nun sein Herz aus. Der Jäger beschloss einfach zuzuhören als der Ermittler fortfuhr. „Ich hab vorhin Charlies Kollegen Larry, welcher auch seit dem College mit Chuck befreundet ist, angerufen um zu erfahren ob er davon wusste. Larry meinte Charlie hatte es ihm erzählt nachdem er Chuck davon überzeugt hat, dass Selbstmord keine Lösung ist. Gott Dean Charlie wollte sich umbringen weil ich nicht für ihn da war wie lebe ich denn nur mit diesem Wissen?"

„Ganz einfach Donnie du vergisst es. Es ist fast zwei Jahrzehnt her und außerdem hätte ich es nie durchgezogen. Als ich ober an der Klippe stand konnte ich an nichts anderes denken als an deinen wütenden Gesichtsausdrück wenn du erfahren würdest, dass ich Selbstmord begangen habe. Ich wollte gerade umkehren als Larry mich gesehen hat und angefangen hat auf mich einzureden", antwortete Charlie, welcher aufgewacht war als Dean sich nach seinem kleinen Bruder umgedreht hatte.

„Chuck" „Ich sage die Wahrheit Donnie, doch wenn du mir nicht glaubst kannst du gerne in meinem Tagebuch nachlesen. Es steht auf Seite 20 und mein Tagebuch ist in meiner Nachttischschublade. Soll ich es holen oder willst du?" „Ich glaube dir Charlie." „Gut dann sollten wir endlich das Essen für Sam und Dean holen." „Ja, das haben wir vorhin total vergessen. Bleib hier ich hol es schnell", sagte der Ermittler. Kurz bevor der Älteste den Raum verlassen hatte folgte Dean diesem. Als die beiden älteren Brüder in der Küche waren fragte Don: „Warum bist du mir gefolgt?" „Ich wollte nur nett sein. Außerdem weis ich wie ungern du mich und Sammy alleine mit Charlie lässt." „Dir geht es bei Samuel doch ähnlich." „Ein wenig wobei ich weiß das dein Bruder nie zulassen würde, dass du Sammy etwas tust. Du dagegen hältst mich und Sammy für kaltblütige Killer."

„Nun man kann mir dieses Einschätzung ja nicht verübeln immerhin habe ich gelesen was in euren Akten steht und das du aus Angst auf Chuck geschossen hast war auch nicht gerade hilfreich um in euch keine Gefahr für ihn zu sehen. Doch mittlerweile denke ich, dass du mir oder Chuck nur etwas tun würdest wenn wir Samuel verletzen würden. Du tust alles für ihn richtig?" „Ja Sammy ist die einzige Familie die ich noch habe." „Was ist mit deinem Dad?" „Der starb etwa vor zwei Jahren. Was ist mit deinem?"

„Er ist gerade auf einer Fortbildung in New York." Dean nickte ehe er das Essen für seinen Bruder nahm und es diesem brachte. Don folgte ihm schweigend jedoch mit einer gewissen Skepsis. „Hier Sammy." „Danke", sagte Sam und fing an zu essen. Als er fertig war legte er sich wieder auf das Bett und schlief auch sofort ein. Dean legte sich neben seinen Bruder und schlang seine Arme um diesen bevor auch er einschlief.

Dem Agenten gefiel diese Position der beiden Brüder überhaupt nicht und er wollte Dean gerade aufwecken, als Charlie ihn stoppte. „Ich weiß dir gefällt Deans Position nicht, aber sie hilft Sam indem sie ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit gibt. Weißt du noch wie ich dich vor fünf Monaten gebeten habe zu dir ins Bett zu kommen? Ich fühle mich bei dir einfach am sichersten." „Ich weiß Chuck, aber Dean wird noch immer beschuldigt Samuel missbraucht zu haben."

„Wieso ich dachte das Blut und das Sperma in Schaumburg waren von Dean?" „Ja, aber das FBI geht davon aus, dass das Blut auf das Bett getropft ist als Sam sich gewehrt hat während sein Bruder über ihn hergefallen ist. Niemand glaubt, dass Dean unschuldig ist und ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich an seiner Unschuld zweifle." „Wieso das Donnie?" „Weil Dean damals so wütend auf diesen Anklagepunkt reagiert hat." „Würdest du nicht auch so reagieren wenn man dir unterstellen würde du würdest mich missbrauchen?" „Natürlich du bist mein Bruder Chuck." „Genau, warum sollte es Dean also anders gehen?"

„Du hast Recht Chuck. Nun sollten wir aber auch endlich schlafen", erwiderte Don und ging in Charlies Zimmer. Der Mathematiker folgte seinem Bruder sofort. Im Zimmer angekommen legte sich der Professor vorsichtig neben seinen Bruder, welcher bereits auf dem Bett lag. Der Ältere zog den Berater sofort in eine Umarmung und sagte: „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt das ich nichts gegen umarmen habe. Wenn du also willst, dass ich dich in den Arm nehme musst du es nur sagen." Charlie lächelte ehe er sich an seinen Bruder kuschelte und nach wenigen Minuten einschlief und auch Don nickte ein bisschen später ein, nachdem er sich und seinen Bruder zugedeckt hatte.

Als Alan fünf Stunden später nach Hause kam sah er routinemäßig ob Charlie noch in der Garage war. Der Stadtplaner war äußerst überrascht diese leer vorzufinden, sodass er sich auf den Weg ins Dachgeschoss machte. Als er jedoch im ersten Stock war bemerkte er, dass die Zimmertür seines jüngsten offen stand woraufhin er in das Zimmer sah. Der Vater konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln als er seine beiden Söhne so sah und wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen als er sah, dass auch die Tür zu Dons ehemaligem Zimmer offen stand.

Alan ging leise in das Zimmer und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, da die Position der beiden Jungs seinen Söhnen so ähnlich war. Als der Stadtplaner bemerkte, dass die beiden wohl zu müde gewesen waren um sich zuzudecken ging er zu dem Bett, fasste zur Decke und wollte die Winchesters gerade zudecken als Dean erwachte und nach Alans Hand griff. „Wer bist du und was willst du von Sam?" „Ganz ruhig mein Sohn mein Name ist Alan Eppes und ich wollte euch beide nur zudecken. Wie heißt du?" „Dean." „Winchester?" Der Jäger überlegte ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte doch seine Stille war dem Stadtplaner Antwort genug, sodass dieser den schlafenden Sam musterte.

Das beunruhigte Dean sehr und er bat: „Bitte tu ihm nichts. Er musste die letzten Wochen schon zu viel ertragen. Wenn du jemanden bestrafen willst dann mich." Alan ignorierte Deans bitte und fragte: „Ist er verletzt?" Der Jäger biss sich auf die Lippe ehe er antwortete: „Ja" „Und Charlie hat ihn gefunden und hierher gebracht?" „Ja, so ungefähr." „Okay. Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen Dean." „Ja, Sir", sagte Dean, nahm Alan die Decke ab, kuschelte sich an seinen Bruder ehe er sich und Sam zudeckte und einschlief. Alan ging leise in sein Zimmer ehe auch er sich hinlegte.

Don war der erste welcher am Morgen aufwachte. Der Agent verließ vorsichtig das Bett um seinen Bruder nicht zu wecken und ging in die Küche, welche auch Alan eine halbe Stunde später betrat. „Dad seit wann bist du zurück?" „Seit heute Nacht. Ich hab auch schon unseren Besuch getroffen." „Dad ich weiß es war unvernünftig und dumm Sam hierher zu bringen." „Du wolltest ihm nur helfen und Charlie einen Gefallen tun." „Aber das rechtfertig nicht, dass ich ihn ausgerechnet hierher gebracht habe. Irgendwie mach ich alles falsch wenn es um die Winchesterbrüder geht."

„Das liegt daher das du und Charlie ihnen so ähnlich seid. Hilfst du mir mit dem Frühstück?" „Ja natürlich", antwortete Don und machte sich auch sofort an die Arbeit. Keine fünf Minuten später betrat Charlie die Küche. „Dad." „Morgen Charlie. Alles Okay du siehst so blass aus?" fragte Alan als er sah wie sein Sohn plötzlich ziemlich blass wurde. Als sein Bruder nicht reagierte machte sich auch Don sorgen weswegen er auf seinen Bruder zuging, diesen hochhob und in dessen Zimmer trug. Dort angekommen fragte er sanft: „Was ist los Chuck?"

„Dad weiß es oder?" „Was Chuck?" „Das Sam und Dean hier sind und was mit mir in der High-School passiert ist", erwiderte der jüngere unter Tränen. „Er weiß, dass Dean und Samuel hier sind, aber nicht was in unsere High-School Zeit passiert ist Chuck." „Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?" „Natürlich nicht." „Danke Donnie. Wir sollten wohl wieder zurück in die Küche gehen und Dad helfen." „Du meinst wohl du hilfst Dad und ich decke den Tisch." „Okay Donnie", erwiderte Charlie lachend ehe die Beiden zurück in die Küche ging.

„Geht es dir wieder besser Charlie?", fragte der Stadtplaner als seine Söhne die Küche betraten. „Ja, also Dad wie kann ich dir helfen?" „Du kannst schon mal den Kaffee machen während ich die Pamcakes mache." „Und ich decke solange den Tisch", sagte Don. Als die Eppesfamilie fertig waren kamen auch Sam und Dean in die Küche. Der jüngere der Beiden fühlte sich anscheinend sehr unwohl woraufhin Alan fragte: „Was ist los Sam? Hast du Schmerzen? Wenn das so ist kann ich dir das Essen auch hochbringen." „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Die Schmerzmittel die Charlie mir gegeben hat wirken ziemlich gut."

„Das ist gut. Also komm setz dich doch", sagte der Vater. Der ehemalige Collegestudent nickte und setzte sich an das Ende des Tisches woraufhin sich Charlie und Dean neben ihn setzten. Alan und Don setzten sich ebenfalls und alle fingen an zu essen. Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Don auf den Weg ins FBI Gebäude und ging seinem ganz normalen Arbeitstag nach. Auch Alan ging seinem geregelten Tagesablauf nach während Charlie in der CalSci anrief und sagte er hätte etwas ganz geheimes für die Regierung zu tun. Charlie, Don und Alan kümmerten sich solange um Sam bis dieser wieder einigermaßen Fit war und mit Dean erneut aufbrach. Die beiden Brüderpaare blieben per Telefon in Verbindung und verstanden sich bald wie eine Familie.

**Ende**


End file.
